Colliding worlds
by Henny14
Summary: One night, while out in the grounds, Hermione is abducted by a centaur and is taken to a summer camp for demigods. Hermione discovers she is half god and so are Harry and Ron! They are offered a quest to free Aphrodite from her chains so that there can be love in the world again. But when they get the prophecy it says that not all of them will complete the quest! Read and Review!
1. Camp Half Blood

**A/N I've read the first six chapters, and I think they REALLY need redone. It may take a while, but I really think it will be worth it. Please review and say what you think about it now. **

**Harry's POV**

"Hermione!" I called. She was nowhere to be seen. Ron came running up, and shook his head.

"I couldn't find her anywhere," He said.

I sank to my knees. We'd last seen Hermione at tea time yesterday. The whole school was looking for her. And then I remembered. The last time we'd seen her, she'd told us she was going out for a walk. Now I knew. She'd been kidnapped.

"Ron!" I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet, "That's it!"

"What?" Ron asked, a look of hope on his face.

"Something's kidnapped her. Let's go and ask Lavender and Parvati, they might know something."

Ron nodded and followed me up the staircases to Gryffindor tower. We came to the portrait. "Password?" The fat lady asked us.

"Balderdash," I said in a clear voice. The portrait swung to the side, revealing the common room. We ran in and up the girls' staircase.

We ran into the second year dormitory. Lavender and Parvati were sitting on Lavender's bed crying.

They looked up, their eyes red and puffy and tears streaked down their faces.

"Hermione was taken by a centaur," Parvati Sobbed.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

**Third Person:**

Hermione woke with a fright. She was riding on the back of a Centaur, in the woods. All she remembered was falling and banging her head, and then darkness. What was happening? Where was she? And why on earth was she on the back of a Centaur?

"Oh, Hermione, you're awake. A Minotaur attacked you and I am taking you somewhere safe," The centaur said.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked.

"I know many things, demigod."

"Where are we? And what on earth is a Demigod?"

"Long Island, New York. Demigods are people who are half god, half mortal."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Long island? How did we get so far? And I'm not a demi…" She fainted right there.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

Hermione woke up in bed. Her first thought was she was in the hospital wing at hog warts. She felt dazed and scared. She opened her eyes fully and saw a girl around her age with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You okay?" The girl asked with an American accent.

"Yeah, I think," Hermione replied. "Am I in America?"

"Yeah," The girl replied. "You're at camp half blood." Hermione nodded.

And then Hermione remembered the centaur. And going out for a walk after tea, goodness knows how many nights ago. And then she remembered something else. A Minotaur, knocking it out with a spell. And then the must have fallen and hit her head, because after that all she remembered was the centaur.

She snapped awake. "What's going on?" She asked the girl.

"You were attacked by a minotaur on your school grounds. You are a half blood, meaning half girl half god."

"I'm not a half blood!" Hermione said. "The centaur went on about that. I'm a witch! And anyway gods aren't real."

"You're both," Annabeth said. "Many aren't but the Greek gods are. My Mom is Athena."

Hermione looked taken aback. "What about my school?"

"Chiron's telling your school right now."

"Okay." Hermione was a half-blood as well as a witch. "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Okay," Hermione said. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"This is a summer camp right?"

"Yes."

"So why am I here at this time of year, I mean it's a month until the holidays."

"I know, but some of us stay here all year round, like me. You can go back in September,"

"So I'll be here until September?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Annabeth said. "Unless you get offered a quest which is highly unlikely,"

Hermione got out of bed. Her legs were a little shaky but she could walk properly. Annabeth gave Hermione a tour of Camp Half Blood. She showed her the armoury, the stables, the big house, the mess hall, the canoeing lake, the strawberry fields, the Climbing wall, the Forest, the archery range and the bonfire pit.

"Wow, it's a really cool summer camp," Hermione said.

"Wait until you see the cabins," Annabeth said.

When they got to the cabins, Hermione stared in awe. Twelve miss matching cabins were in a U shape in the middle of a field.

"Wow," Hermione said.

"You'll be staying in cabin eleven until you're claimed. That shouldn't be too long but some kids have to wait years until they're claimed. Some never are," Annabeth stated.

"Okay," Hermione said. She walked over to cabin eleven. It looked like a normal cabin really, but the only thing that made it look different was the caduceus on the front with two snakes round it.

"Hermes," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Yep, the god of thieves and travellers, go and make yourself at home."

**A/N Sooo, what do you think? Was it worth it to redo it? I added 200 worlds on too, so it is a bit longer too. Chapter two redone will be up tomorrow.**


	2. The Greek Gods

**Chapter 2: The Greek gods, redone!**

**Hermione's POV**

After Annabeth given me the tour of camp, I was asked to see Chiron. I walked up to the big house, wondering who Chiron was. I only knew of one Chiron. But that was the hero training centaur from Greek mythology. Surly it couldn't be him, he was a myth. I slowly climbed the front steps and pushed the door open, which was slightly ajar. I found the living room with ease and who I saw, almost made me faint. I was looking at the face of Chiron. And he was the centaur that had 'Rescued' me from the Minotaur.

He looked much less wild than the ones in the forbidden forest. He looked friendly.

"Hello, Hermione, our newest camper," He said.

"Er… Hello Mr Chiron, Sir," I said awkwardly. "Are you the centaur that rescued me?"

"Ah, Hermione, just call me Chiron," Chiron said. "Yes. I was the one that rescued you."

"Are you really the hero trainer from the myths?" I asked.

"Yes, I am indeed."

"Wow."

"Anyway, the Greek gods are alive and thriving as they have done for thousands of years. They are immortal. But I suspect Annabeth has told you that already." I nodded. "Well, there is a mount Olympus in Greece. And there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which was indeed on mount Olympus once. It's still called mount Olympus, but the palace moves, Hermione. Just as the gods do."

"The palace is here, in America, because that's what you're making it sound like," I said.

"Yes. They move with the heart of the west."

"They move with western civilization?" I asked, puzzled.

"Western civilization is a living force. It has burned brightly for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You may even say they are the source of it. It passed on to Rome, and the gods got different names, like Jupiter for Zeus or Minerva for Athena, but they have always been the same gods. They moved from country to country. They spent several centuries in the United Kingdom, and that is when Hecate blessed a group of mortals to become wizards and witches," Chiron said.

"So, you're saying that the gods are the heart of civilization?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And one of my parents is a god or goddess?"

"Mom to be exact. We think it may be Athena or Hecate, but we really cannot be sure. I am sure that you will be claimed soon though."

"What if I don't get claimed?" I asked.

"I'm sure you will. Now you'd better go and eat," Chiron said.

"Okay, bye."

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

Dinner was just as good as at Hogwarts. I happily munched away on my Tabbouleh (yes they only eat Greek style food here) I saw Annabeth over at the Athena table. I smiled over at her. She smiled back.

Once everyone had eaten, we headed up to the bonfire pit. I walked up on my own, thinking about what Chiron had told me.

When I arrived, it was amazing. There was now a roaring fire in the black pit with a few charred sticks I'd seen earlier.

I sat down on a bench and stared into the fire. Annabeth came up and sat beside me.

"Hey, Hermione, how are you enjoying camp?" She asked me.

"I like it here, but I miss my friends," I replied.

"I think they might be half bloods, I heard Chiron talking about it. Are they called Harry and Ron?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, they might be coming to camp soon, but they might not."

"Okay, I'm off to bed now, I'm tired," I said.

"Night, Hermione," Annabeth said.

"Night."

I stood up and headed over to the Hermes cabin. Almost as soon as I arrived I crashed out in bed, exhausted.

**A/N I know I said I'd update the rewrites tomorrow, but I was so bored I just re did chapter 2 as well.**

**Is it better than the one before? I certainly think it is. I'll post the next one tomorrow.**


	3. Claimed

**Hermione's POV**

I lay on the spot of floor I was given by Connor and Travis Stoll, the counsellors of the cabin. I'd just woken up after a restless sleep, dreaming about monsters attacking me. I'd probably only slept for around five hours. I hoped I'd find out who my Mum is today.

Just then there was a knock on the door. A boy from a high bunk clambered down and answered it. "It's Annabeth, wanting to see you, Hermione," He said.

"Kay," I replied, unzipping my sleeping bag and getting up. I was about to get dressed, when I realized I only had my Hogwarts robes. I'd been given a pair of pyjamas from a girl here, called Julie.

I stumbled over to Annabeth, almost tripping over a boy sleeping beside the door.

"Morning, Hermione. Let's go and find a weapon for you before breakfast," Annabeth said.

"Okay, but I don't have any clothes," I said.

"Oh, I think I have some spare ones that I've got doubles of," Annabeth answered. "I'll give you them,"

"Thanks," I said, pulling on my old scuffed school shoes – the only shoes I had. I stepped out into the morning sunshine. I followed Annabeth to her cabin and Annabeth pulled a pile of clothes from a shelf.

"Here you go," She said as she handed them to me.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No Problem."

I looked at the pile. It consisted of a white hoody, a pair of plain blue jeans, a pair of shorts, three orange camp half-blood T-shirts, a pair of brown cords, a water proof jacket and a pair of trainers. I changed into the cords, one of the T-shirts and the hoody.

Then, we went down to the armoury. I looked around for something I liked. I couldn't find anything. I routed around a bit more until I found three things I thought might be cool. First was a Bronze knife similar to Annabeth's. I tried stabbing with it, it didn't feel right. I didn't wield it well. The next was a sword. It was too heavy. I tried making some fighting motions but nothing seemed to work well. The last though seemed just right, it was a bow. It was made of a light coloured wood with little owls carved into it. It had a strong leather grip and the arrows were a good size, with bronze points and the feathers, they looked like feathers from Harry's owl, Hedwig. Owl feathers. It seemed just right.

"I think I'll have this one," I said.

Annabeth looked doubtful. "Um, Hermione, that is a bow from Athena, especially made for a son or daughter of Athena and we don't know if Athena's you're mom," She said.

"Oh," I said. "I just thought… I mean, it felt right. I'll just put it back then."

Just as I was about to put it down, something odd happened. Annabeth started looking just above my head, like there was a bee over my head. I looked, not to see a bee, but a hologram of an owl. Annabeth looked stunned. All she said was, "You're my sister."

Chiron trotted up. "Hail Hermione Granger, daughter of Athena."

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

Annabeth was my sister! I couldn't believe it. My friend turned out to be a sister. And I'd never looked like Mum. She was short, with black hair and blue eyes. And that solved the mystery that I've not got any baby pictures of me and mum. They start when I'm one. I moved into the Athena cabin, all the kids there had blonde hair and grey eyes like Annabeth, but I had Brown hair and Brown eyes… I must have got it from my dad. But I had curly hair like them. So there was something I had in common with them. They seemed very similar to me too. We all loved reading and learning.

I was getting along well at camp. I had learned so much about Greece, and I found some fascinating books in the Athena Cabin. I was doing well on ancient Greek, I was almost fluent. I loved archery, and I loved flying on the pegasi. I wasn't too good at canoeing, I was alright at rock climbing.

My life had totally changed even more so than it did when I was eleven. I would be coming here every summer for goodness knows how long. I hoped that the gossip about Harry and Ron coming to camp was true; it wasn't the same without my best friends. I also learned I could speak with owls, I'd always wondered why I understood Hedwig.

I was getting quite heroic now. I could shoot at the bull's eye of the archery target, I could climb halfway up the climbing wall, I learned how to fly on the pegasi properly and I was just about fluent with ancient Greek. I didn't use my wand, but it was always in my pocket... just in case. I missed Hogwarts more than anything. I was thinking of sending an owl over but the owl might not manage to cross the Atlantic Ocean. I half loved Camp half blood and half hated it. Part of me really wanted to go back to Hogwarts and the other wanted to wait until September. I never even knew that the Greek gods were real until two weeks ago. I didn't know if I wanted to leave or not.

**A/N I'm sorry I took sooooo long. The next redone chapter will be up soon and of course the next new one (chapter 11) will be up. See you soon. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? xx**


	4. Capture the Flag and Demigods

**Chapter 4, redone:**

Harry was just leaving transfiguration when Professor McGonagall tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around. "Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you and Mr Weasly in his office." Harry nodded. He got Ron and the two of them headed up to Dumbledore's office immediately.

Harry and Ron ran up to the door and Harry said, "Sherbet Lemons." And the griffin turned to one side, revealing a spiral staircase. They hopped on, and it started moving upwards. Soon, they were standing in front of a heavy wooden door. Ron heaved it open, and they stepped inside Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, a look of relief on his face.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, I have some news on Hermione," He said.

Harry started shaking, while Ron looked worried. "She is fine, Harry and Ron. No need to worry."

They relaxed a bit. "Now, she is in America. She was attacked in the grounds and taken to a Camp for Demigods."

"How did she get to America so quickly?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain that later," Dumbledore said.

"Wait," Harry said. "Demigods?"

"Yes, Harry, she is half god."

"Half god? Hermione?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, her mum is Athena."

Harry couldn't take it in. Hermione was half god… in America… at a summer camp?

"Will we ever see her again?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she will be back in September," Dumbledore said. "But there is something more urgent to tell you two. You're both Demigods."

"What?" They both said at once.

"You're both Demigods. Soon you will have to be taken to camp half blood."

"Um, when?" Harry asked.

"Tonight, I will call you back this evening, after dinner. That is all, you may go."

"Okay, Bye, Professor," Harry said, He and Ron turning and walking towards the door.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

Hermione was settling in well at camp. She had become best friends with Annabeth, and was enjoying her time there more. She sat on the edge of her bunk in cabin, reading a book of Hercules's adventures. She read about how he killed the Nemean Lion and how he managed to break into the underworld. She'd always had a fascination with Greek myths. Now she knew why… her mum was a Greek god. She loved the Athena cabin; it had an amazing library where she spent hours flicking through the books. There was even their very own armoury on the side. Although it wasn't as big as the one on the side of the Ares cabin, it was still big. Suddenly, Annabeth looked down on Hermione from the bunk above her. Hermione jumped and dropped the book, losing her place.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's dinnertime. I just checked by watch," Annabeth replied.

"Okay, let's go then," Hermione said.

Annabeth climbed down the ladder, and Hermione just slipped off the edge, as she was on the bottom bunk. They walked over to the dining pavilion, and both sat down at the Athena table. They chose some Greek pizza and headed up to the fire.

Hermione dropped one of her four slices of Pizza into the fire. "For Mum," She whispered. Annabeth did the same. They headed back to their seats and ate.

After dinner, it was capture the flag time. Hermione was doing border patrol.

"How exactly do you do border patrol?" She asked Annabeth.

"Oh, it's easy," Annabeth said. "All you need is, defend our borders from the enemy team."

"Okay. That sounds easy," Hermione said. _Not! _She thought in her head, it would probably end up being really hard. She had her bow strapped to her back and a shield on her arm. "Let's do this."

She stood by the stream, when suddenly she saw it… the flag. Her eyes lit up and she was about to reach for it, when suddenly there was a sword just about to hit her arm. She quickly pushed her shield forward, blocking the attack. There was a sound of clashing metal, when the sword hit her shield. She quickly readied an arrow. "Sorry," she whispered under her breath, and let the bow twang the arrow into the camper's leg. She quickly ran towards the flag, reached for it, and grabbed it. She had just won capture the flag! She pulled it out of the mud and ran through the stream, looking for Annabeth.

She found her knife/spear duelling with an Ares camper. "Hey!" Hermione shouted. "Ares girl! I've got the flag! Our team won!"

The Ares camper cursed under her breath and walked away in a huff. "How'd you get it?" Annabeth asked.

"It was just over the stream," Hermione said. "There was only one camper guarding it, I shot her in the leg with one of my arrows, and I grabbed it."

Annabeth nodded. "Come on, let's show every one we won!" Hermione nodded and they headed off into the forest.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

That evening, Harry and Ron headed to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they entered, Dumbledore said,

"Ah, Harry, Ron," Dumbledore said. "You must go to long island sound, new York, to camp half blood. You may go and join Hermione there, there are two centaurs waiting outside for you, but remember, be careful." Ron and Harry both nodded and headed out. They headed upstairs to their dormitories to pack.

Harry and Ron were Demigods. They couldn't believe it. They were going to see Hermione, which was great! They would see her again! They wondered if it was their Mum or Dad that was there godly parent, but they would have to wait and find out...

**A/N How was that? I only have two more to redo so, I'll only have to focus on new chapters. Please, please read and review!**


	5. Reunited!

**A/N: This is chapter 5, redone! (This is my favourite chapter in the whole story, so I loooved redoing it!)**

Harry's POV

I woke on a centaur riding through a forest. I knew I wasn't in the Hogwarts grounds anymore, I was in America. And then I saw it, a sign saying, 'Camp Half Blood'.

_Here we are _I thought. I was excited, thinking Hermione had been kidnapped yesterday, and now I knew she was okay. "Ron!" I said. He jolted awake.

"What is it Harr…" he fell back asleep.

Moments later, we were in a really sunny place with around twelve (I think) cabins, a huge climbing wall spewing lava, three huge fields full of strawberry plants, a large dining pavilion that looked somewhat ancient Greek. But then, I remembered, this was a camp for Demigods so there would probably be ancient Greek architecture. It also had, a volleyball pitch, a huge lake, a sword fighting arena, a huge forest that looked similar to the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. And last of all was a huge mansion farm house, at least four stories high. It also had a huge deck right round it.

_Wow,_ I thought, this place was amazing! I felt so happy that I was going to see Hermione again.

"Ron!" I said. "Look, we're here!"

"Uh?" Ron opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them. "Really?"

"Yep," I said. "Just look for yourself!"

He looked around. "Wow," He said. The centaurs stopped beside the Mansion farm house. We slipped off the centaurs and waved them goodbye and they ran into the forest. We slowly walked up to the door and stepped in. It was dark – everyone was probably asleep at the moment, it was probably around six in the morning. We stepped into the main room, and to our surprize there was a man there. He was in a wheelchair and had greying hair and beard. He smiled when he saw us.

"Hello, Harry and Ron," He said.

"How do you know our names?" I asked.

"I know many things boys, but now I think you should go to bed and sleep for a couple of hours," The man said. Two boys came in the door, they looked identical. "These are Travis and Connor Stoll; they will show you to your beds."

We nodded, following Travis and Connor to our beds. I couldn't wait to see Hermione later, I couldn't wait!

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

Hermione's POV

I heard the news as soon as I woke up. Supposedly at about 6am two boys on centaurs arrived wearing long black robes, one with black hair and glasses and one with red hair and freckles. It must have been Harry and Ron. It HAD to be. I was just about to get up, when the door opened. It must have been really late in the morning, because it was Annabeth. And she usually slept for longer than me. All the bunks were empty. "Hermione?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yes?" I asked, pushing the covers off me. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Chiron needs to see you," Annabeth replied. "It's half past nine."

"Half past nine?" I asked. I didn't usually get up this late.

"Yup," Annabeth answered. "And this is for you." She dragged in my Hogwarts trunk.

"Thanks, how'd you get it?" I asked.

"Chiron will tell you."

"Okay, I'll just get dressed," I said. I pulled the cover off myself while Annabeth walked out and closed the door. I opened my trunk. All of my stuff was in it, my books, my clothes, my cauldron, my telescope, my shoes and my school bag. I pulled out a T-shirt, a warm purple knitted jumper with the letter 'H' on it (a birthday present from Mrs Weasly.) and a pair of jeans. I got dressed quickly and ran out of the door, and up to the big house.

I ran up the steps and walked in the front door. I walked down the hall and into the main room. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table with Chiron.

"Hi!" I said.

They turned around, huge grins appearing on their faces when they saw it was me. "Hermione!" They both chorused. They ran up to hug me. I was sooo happy they were back!

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

Ron's POV

I was startled that I was a demigod. But the Hermes kids were SO cool. They were even better at pranks and tricks than Fred and George!

This was Bloody Brilliant!

I wondered who my godly parent was. I'd been thinking about that loads. ! I Hated Mr D (don't tell him that!)This was even cooler than Hogwarts.

I was SO glad the golden trio were reunited!

**A/N This one is a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else they could do. Only one more chapter to be redone now! I'll do it today or tomorrow! **


	6. Harry Potter, son of Poseidon

**Here is chapter six, redone (the last one to be redone!)**

Harry was both happy and sad that day.

He was happy that one of his parents was alive, but he was sad that one of his parents wasn't his real mum or dad. He sat beside Ron on the bit of floor that they had been given by Travis and Connor. "Ron?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Ron answered.

"I've been wondering – who do you think you're godly mum or dad is?

"Erm, Apollo, Hermes? Harry I think you might be a Zeus or Poseidon. Chiron told me that most Poseidon kids have black hair and green eyes."

"Yeah, Maybe. When on earth did you talk to Chiron?" Harry asked.

"Um, yesterday," Ron said. "You didn't want to come."

"Oh yeah."

"I'll tell you what happened."

_Flashback:_

_Ron walks into the big house. "Ah, Hello, Ron," Chiron says._

"_Hi, Chiron. What did you want to tell me?" Ron says._

"_Well, Ron, you know the gods are real, but I will tell you the full story."_

"_Okay, go on," Ron urges._

_"Well, there is a mount Olympus in Greece. And there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which was indeed on mount Olympus once. It's still called mount Olympus, but the palace moves, Ron. Just as the gods do."_

"_They're in America?" Ron asks, looking puzzled._

_"Yes. They move with the heart of the west."_

"_What is that?" Ron asks._

"_It is western civilization, Ron."_

"_So, the gods move in the heart of __western civilization?"_

"_Yes, Ron," Chiron says. "Western civilization is a living force. It has burned brightly for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You may even say they are the source of it. It passed on to Rome, and the gods got different names, like Jupiter for Zeus or Minerva for Athena, but they have always been the same gods. They moved from country to country. They spent several centuries in the United Kingdom, and that is when Hecate blessed a group of mortals to become wizards and witches."_

"_Right," Ron says. "Which of my parents do you think is a god/goddess?"_

"_I think it is your Dad," Chiron says. "I think that it is Apollo or Hermes."_

"_And Harry?"_

"_One of the big three. I can sense it. Either Zeus or Poseidon, but most likely Poseidon. All Poseidon kids have green eyes and black hair."_

"_Okay, I'd better go," Ron says._

_(End of flashback.)_

"Right, okay," Harry said.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

That evening, after dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to the Bonfire. The fire was roaring. The sing along was probably the best one so far. But once it had finished, and Harry was sitting there, chewing a marshmallow, everyone was staring above his head, a look of shock on their faces.

"Why are you all staring above my head?" He asked, puzzled.

Ron just mouthed, "Look." Harry looked; there was a hologram of a trident above his head.

Chiron trotted up. "Hail Harry Potter, Son of Poseidon," He said, and everyone knelt down.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

**Hermione's POV**

Harry was a Son of POSIEDON. I lay in bed thinking. I couldn't believe that Harry was a son of the big three, it was pretty amazing. It was amazing! And Annabeth's best friend Percy was his brother too. He would be shocked that he had a brother, because the big three weren't supposed to have kids. Annabeth's friend Percy was coming tomorrow afternoon. I still couldn't believe that I'd been here a month, Harry and Ron had been here two weeks. Everyone at camp was excited about the summer campers coming tomorrow.

I wondered how many people would arrive tomorrow; it was really full at the moment.

I drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would hold…

_**HG AC**_

I woke up to the door opening and lots of pairs of feet stamp in. I sat up and pushed the covers back. I realized it was only the summer campers. About four girls and three boys came in, happy expressions on their faces. I wasn't the only one without stormy grey eyes and blonde hair anymore; there was a girl with straight black hair and green eyes. She winked at me.

One of the boys turned to Annabeth, who was reading a book of Greek myths.

"Hey, Annabeth," He said.

Annabeth looked up from her book. "Oh, hey, Malcolm, this is our sister, Hermione, who just got claimed last month."

Malcolm looked at me and smiled. "Hey," He said.

"Hi," I said back.

All the summer campers walked over to the seven empty bunks and put their stuff down their one.

I headed down to breakfast, I was starving. While I ate my toast, everyone seemed to be bustling about, doing things. I realized, they would be doing things like making the beds for the summer campers and stuff like that.

After I'd eaten, I saw Percy arrive. He looked SO like Harry, they could be twins.

I wondered what Harry thought about having a brother. It was strange that he did.

**A/N: Finally, I've finished the rewrites and I can focus on the new chapters only. Please review!**


	7. The Quest

Chapter 7

Hermione's POV

I was on my way to the archery range, where I would be practicing my archery with Chiron.

I was still recovering from last night, when Ron was claimed as a son of Hermes! I still couldn't quite believe that all three of us were Demigods and we were all best friends. Maybe there was some sort of magic that pulled us together like magnets? I probably would never know.

Ginny was supposed to be a daughter of Hermes too, according to Mrs Weasly. So Ginny would be coming to camp in a few days.

I missed learning magic, but all this demi-god stuff was really fun and interesting too. I arrived at archery, and practiced for a while.

At the end Chiron asked me to get Harry, Ron, Annabeth and Percy.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I need to speak with you, bring them to the big house," Chiron Replied.

"Okay,"

I ran over to the Athena cabin first, Annabeth was reading there. I went in, and Annabeth was reading.

"Annabeth," I said.

"Hm?"

"Chiron wants to see us at the big house. Percy, Harry and Ron too," I replied

"Oh, okay. I'm just coming," Annabeth replied.

She put the book down and followed me to the sword fighting arena, where Percy, Ron and Harry were practicing.

"Percy, Harry, Ron!" I shouted as we arrived.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Chiron wants us all over at the big house now," I replied. "Come on,"

The three boys put their swords down and followed me and Annabeth to the big house. We all went in, thinking that we were in trouble. But how wrong we were.

"Hermione, Annabeth, Percy, Harry and Ron, you aren't in trouble, it is something very different to that. Please come and sit down," Chiron said.

We obeyed and sat down round the table in the main room, Chiron stood in front of us.

"Why did you get us here?" Harry asked.

"A quest, Harry," Chiron replied.

"A quest!?" I asked.

"Yes, Hermione. It will be treacherous, but I think you're all up to it, and of course Annabeth and Percy have been on a quest before,"

"What exactly will we have to do, Chiron?" Harry asked.

"To find Aphrodite. She went missing. You will need to find her before the 21st, which is in a week. The gods think there is a traitor in the midst. You must find her before Kronus finds her, do you accept?" Chiron said.

We all nodded our heads.

"Okay, I think one of you should consult the oracle. Hermione, will you do it?" Chiron asked.

"Okay, but what do I need to do?" I replied.

"Go into the attic, and you will find the oracle there,"

I nodded and headed over to the trapdoor in the celling where the attic was. I pulled the handle of the trapdoor and it opened, a ladder sliding down.

I climbed the ladder, and as soon as I reached the attic I began to smell something odd. Like musty old-person's smell.

I climbed out of the trapdoor; the attic was dark and very dusty. There were shelves, with endless weapons and trophies. But what frightened me was the old mummy sitting on a chair.

I guessed the mummy was the oracle. "Um, I seek a prophecy," I said.

To my surprise, the mummy's mouth opened, revealing a green misty light that began to swirl round the mummy. Then it spoke.

_Five will travel west,_

_They will take a terrible test_

_And only four will succeed_

_The fifth in eternal Greed_

_The love goddess in darkness_

_And the four shall have to guess_

_Where the goddess lies_

_The snake-haired woman will arise._

The oracle sunk back on the chair, as dead as ever. What did the prophecy mean? One of them in eternal greed, what did that mean? I went back down, a little awestruck after the whole experience.

I walked into the main room, five pairs of eyes looking at me. "I got a prophecy," I said.

"What did it say?" Ron asked.

I took a deep breath.

_"Five will travel west,_

_They will take a terrible test_

_And only four will succeed_

_The fifth in eternal need_

_The love goddess in darkness_

_And the four shall have to guess_

_Where the goddess lies_

_The snake-haired woman will arise."_

"What does that mean?" Harry asked. "It seems an odd prophecy,"

I agreed.

"You five had better go and pack," Chiron said.

We all nodded and headed back to our cabins to pack.

**So, what did you think? The prophecy was a bit lame, but I was in a hurry. I will update in a week or so.**

**Henny14**


	8. We are almost killed by a daemon

**Chapter 8**

Annabeth's POV

We were leaving. I knew this quest would be hard, but I never expected this. I took a deep breath. I really _was _nervous about this one. Last time it had been so easy. Well not really easy, but this one seemed harder. I really didn't know why I thought it, but it would be - I just knew it.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy call. "We're leaving now."

I sighed, and walked over to the car that was waiting for us. Argus sat in the driver's seat.

Don't know who Argus is? He's the caretaker…with eyes all over his body, and I mean literally. I'd heard that Connor Stoll saw one on his tongue. Eugh! I opened the door of the car and hopped in beside Hermione. She'd been acting strange since she got the prophecy. She studied the piece of crumpled paper with the prophecy written on it intensely. I didn't know when she'd stop staring at it. Ron poked her in the ribs.

"Ow!" She said. "What did you do that for?"

"You've been completely zoned out for the last day!" Ron replied. "What the bloody hell is up with you?"

"Ronald!" She scolded. "Don't swear!"

"Yes, mum!" Ron joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys," She muttered. I tried to supress a giggle. Hermione seemed so odd around Ron. She wasn't a bossy boots around me. She hadn't been like that at all before he came. The engine started up. Soon we were on the road, heading towards New York.

"But what is up with you?" Ron begged her to answer.

Hermione sighed. "Nothing."

"Don't lie!" Ron said. "I know something's up, there always is when anybody acts like this. Well maybe not Loony Lovegood, she's always like that. Come on, spit it out!"

"Fine," Hermione said reluctantly. "The prophecy is bothering me. It just doesn't quite make sense. I'm worried too. It says only four of us will complete the quest. What if one of us dies,"

"They won't," Ron said.

"Yeah, it's been bothering me too. I don't think that one of us will die though. It would've said that somebody would "lie on the grave" or something like that," It was the first time Percy had said anything. He wasn't usually quite either. I knew it.

I agreed with Percy. I didn't think anyone would be destined to die or whatever. It would either not be planned, or a mistake, but I really didn't want anyone to die, especially one of my friends.

"Guys," Harry said. "What on earth is that!?"

I looked out the window. "Uh Oh," I said. "That's Lamia…"

Harry looked puzzled. "Who?"

"I won't tell you the whole story. Lamia was a queen, turned daemon. She devours kids, including us," I replied, fear in my voice.

Even Percy didn't know who she was, but he was scared. Harry, who I thought was fearless, was scared. Hermione looked frightened and Ron… Ron looked like he was going to faint.

"Argus…" I said. "Drive faster. She's after us,"

Argus nodded and we were off. Speeding at more than eighty miles per hour. Ron was being sick into a paper bag he'd taken along…I wondered why he'd taken it before we left, but now I knew why.

The puking noises from Ron were absolutely VILE. I don't even want to tell you about it.

We slowed down after going along for a bit. Everyone thought we'd lost Lamia. That was our mistake. I still can't believe why we slowed. Anyway, on with the story.

We were so wrong. As soon as we were at the normal speed, it all turned topsy-turvy. Lamia actually jumped on our windscreen. I'm not kidding, seriously.

I took my knife from its sheath on my belt. Hermione got her bow and Percy got riptide out. Harry and Ron took their heavy swords out of their sheathes. We all decided to kill Lamia and send her, sorry it, to Tartarus. Of course she couldn't die, but we could send her away for a while, a good while.

We all got out of the car, swords, knife and bow at the ready. Lamia walked toward us, a menacing grin on her blood stained face.

Lamia lunged at us, giant fangs ready to pierce into our necks. I dodged them and tried to stab at Lamia.

Lamia dodged. Percy swung riptide at her/it, only scraping her/its arm. Ron clumsily swung, missing Lamia by about a metre. Hermione ran a good five metres away, her bow at the ready.

Lamia didn't see her though. It all happened in a split second. Hermione fired, and missed Lamia by about an inch. Unlucky.

I tried to stab at her/it again, but again Lamia dodged. I tried many more times, still unsuccessfully.

Then something strange happened. Just as I tried to stab again, the ground began to shake.

"What the Hades is going on!?" Percy shouted.

"I really don't know," I called back.

"Come on," Percy shouted. Harry and Ron quickly ran over to him, as of me and Hermione, we were still battling Lamia. Hermione shot at Lamia, unsuccessful yet again. Lamia started chasing us, but we ran up the hill at the side of the road. We were pursued by Lamia as we ran for at least a hundred metres through a rough plantation forest. We were scratched by sticks but still we ran.

Suddenly though, Hermione dared to shoot an arrow at Lamia. This time though, it hit Lamia right in her evil black heart. Lamia crumbled to dust.

"That takes care of that then," I said. "But we'll need to find Percy, Harry and Ron."

Hermione nodded. "They can't have gone that far, let's look,"

"Okay,"

And we set off in search of Harry, Percy and Ron.


	9. We are almost killed, again

**Chapter Nine Is Up! ****I'm really happy with this one too. I have finally estimated how long this is going to be, fifteen chapters, it seems about right. And, had anyone figured out what the prophecy means? Anyway, on with the story!**

3rd person

"Percy, Harry, Ron?" Annabeth shouted. She couldn't see them anywhere. She and Hermione had been searching for three hours, still with no luck. She knew Lamia wouldn't have killed them, because she had been chasing Hermione and herself. "Hermione," She said. "Have you seen them yet?"

"Come here and look. I found something!" Hermione called back.

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "I'm coming!" Annabeth ran over to where Hermione was. Hermione was sitting looking at something on the ground. "What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Harry's glasses…we need to find them, quickly!"

Annabeth nodded, as Hermione scooped up Harry's glasses and ran. Where were they? They headed west, thinking that was probably where they were heading. They found the road they had been on, Argus had left. They'd been here before, looking with no luck about an hour ago. They probably wouldn't since they'd been looking for three hours, but it never hurt to look.

HPPGOHPPJOHPPJOHPPJOHPPJOHPP JO

**Percy's Pov**

Harry, Ron and I didn't know where Hermione and Annabeth were, and we'd been looking for the past three hours. We'd looked high and low, and Harry had lost his glasses. I held Riptide at the ready, in case we were sprung on by monsters, which wasn't unusual for us.

"Percy! Look at this!" I heard Harry call. I ran over, to see a blonde hair snagged on a bush. "Annabeth's!" Harry said.

"Yeah, it could be – but there must have been over blonde haired people in these woods." I said, trying to sound like it wasn't them, as I wasn't going to excite myself, encase it wasn't them and Lamia had killed them.

"But is this a coincidence?" Ron said. He was pointing to see about three long brown hairs on a bush right beside the one with the blonde hairs on it. _Hermione's, _I thought.

"No," I said. "They have been here; let's go and look."

We all ran off, looking, really hoping we would find them soon. We'd been walking for a while now, through the forest. Everything was silent, except the snapping of sticks and the rustle of the wind in the leaves. We wondered where they were, they seemed to be nowhere. And then we heard it, the snapping of branches underfoot. I unsheathed riptide, hoping it wasn't a monster. Just then we saw two girls rounding the corner. One with bushy brown hair and a bow slung over one shoulder, the other girl had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, with a bronze knife in one hand, a small piece of tattered paper in the other. Both were wearing bright orange t-shirts with 'Camp Half Blood' written on them. It was Hermione and Annabeth.

"HERMIONE!" I heard Ron scream. He ran up and hugged her, while her face turned bright red, redder than I've ever seen anyone. She pulled away, going to hug Harry instead.

"Seaweed Brain, why the Hades did you run away like that?!" Annabeth scolded. I just looked at her.

"Um, it was you that ran off," I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and stomped off.

"Come on, we've got a quest to finish!" Annabeth said impatiently. Hermione returned Harry's glasses and we all walked off through the forest.

PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP

"Anyone got any ideas where we're going?" Ron asked.

"No, not a clue," I said. We didn't even have a compass, and none of us really knew east to west, so we were totally lost. By the way, we're not stupid. We just forgot. Suddenly we heard a funny noise like a scraping of claws and a growling. I'd heard that noise before; I just couldn't put my mind to what it was. I found out soon enough though. Something rounded the corner; the creature was a lion, with a goat's head emerging from its back and a snake's tail. Chimera. I'd almost died the last time I'd seen it, this time though, echidna wasn't with it.

"Run!" I shouted. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Annabeth obeyed, and we ran for our lives. Jumping over tree stumps, fallen logs, and giant roots. Soon we came to the edge of the forest, where they was a Highway (**A/N A road here in the UK, but as Percy is American, I've tried.) **Lots of cars speeded by, and we were sure to be run over if we tried to run over it, and get killed in a nastier way than how we were about to be. I turned round, riptide at the ready. Hermione fitted an arrow into her bow, Harry and Ron got their swords and the ready and Annabeth got her knife at the ready, just as Chimera lunged. I swung my sword, cutting the tail of Chimera off. Chimera howled in pain, and that made it even angrier. Oops. I swung again, this time I missed its neck by an inch. Annabeth tried to stab at it, only to miss it. Harry and Ron swung too, but no luck. Chimera's mouth was open, showing rows of spikey yellow teeth. Suddenly, Hermione shot at it with her arrow, right in the jaw. It fell over, not completely dead, but Annabeth stabbed it, and we were victorious.

"That takes care of that then," Harry said. "Well done, Hermione and Annabeth."

They smiled. "Thanks," Annabeth said.

We found a tunnel that lead under the Highway, and when we came to the other side; we saw a cliff, with a cave in it.

"We could sleep there tonight, it's getting late," Hermione said.

We all agreed and went in, to find a nice dry cave, that wasn't too dark we settled down for the night, unfolded our sleeping bags and built a small fire and ate our food. We drifted off into sleep, not knowing what the next morning would bring...

**A/N this was the longest chapter I've ever done for this fanfic!**


	10. The Test Part One

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up that morning. It was much earlier than I normally woke up. Everyone else was just waking up. I heard something. At first I thought it was inside my head, but it was really loud. It was coming from the back of the cave. Everyone else woke up to the noise "Can you hear that?" I asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "What is it?"

"I dunno," I said. "Maybe we should see what's making it?"

"Yeah…but it might be something worse than Lamia or Chimera," Ron said, sounding doubtful.

"Could be," I said. "But what if it's Aphrodite calling for us?"

"Why would her voice sound so low?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, there's only one way to find out," I said. "Come on."

The others reluctantly followed me to the back. It was really dark and I took my torch out from my pocket and flicked it on. What we saw honestly freaked me out. I don't know if it freaked the others out, but oh my gods it was scary. I was staring in the face of medusa. But then I realised… this couldn't be medusa, you can't look at her. I'd be stone if it were the real medusa. I realised it was a stone statue. There, behind it was a wooden door. I looked at the others. They had odd expressions on their faces. I took a deep breath and opened the door, hoping I wouldn't find something too creepy.

Through the door though was a large iron gate.

"Should we go through?" Ron asked, still doubtful. I nodded.

"I think we should… to save Aphrodite," I replied.

Percy opened the door, it made a deafening creak and swung open, revealing a tunnel carved out of the rock. We stepped through, but suddenly we heard a voice echoing through the tunnel.

"Welcome, Demigods, to your test. If you are to succeed and get a clue on where to find Aphrodite, you must pass these three stages, each one harder than the last. You cannot turn back, this is your destiny." Suddenly the gate slammed behind us. "But now, I announce… Stage one has now begun!" The voice chilled me to the bone. I felt I knew it from somewhere but I really didn't know where from. What was this test? But I had a feeling we were about to find out. The ground collapsed underneath us. The solid rock floor had gone and now we were dropping like stones. I looked down for a second, but I couldn't see a bottom. Suddenly Harry shouted out, "Annabeth, grab the rope!"

I looked and saw I was just about to crash into a small rope. I managed to move my feet out of the way and grab it. Hermione, Percy, Ron and Harry did the same.

We were now suspended in the air, dangling. Suddenly, Hermione shouted out, "Look, there's a ledge there, and there's a tunnel leading off it. We should swing over there. I think that will be the way out." We nodded and tried swinging. It didn't work. We were about two metres out. Obviously it was made to be impossible. And then Hermione spoke up. "I have an idea. I'll test it out to see if it will work first though."

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Probably," Hermione replied, a glint in her eyes. She took a brown stick out of her pocket. She flicked it and said, "Wingardium Levi…"

"No!" Ron said. "Don't, we'll get expelled!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, it doesn't work abroad. I tried last summer when we were on holiday in Italy. I did like ten spells there."

"Of course, you're always right," Ron said.

"Right, where was I? Oh yeah, um, Wingardium Leviosa!" She flicked her stick as she said it and let go of the rope. I thought she was going to fall but instead, she started floating. And just like that she floated over to the platform. "I'll float Annabeth and Percy over. You two do yourselves," She said. I looked at Percy. He had a confused expression on his face. I mouthed, "Just go with it." He nodded.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked. We both nodded. "Good, Wingardium Leviosa!" She flicked the stick and nodded at us. We realised this meant that we had to let go. I took one hand off, and I seemed to be floating. I gingerly took my other hand off and suddenly I was floating. Percy did the same and soon we were standing on the solid ledge.

"Is that, um, a wand?" Percy asked, looking at the stick.

"Of course, silly," Hermione replied, as if it were obvious. Harry and Ron did the same to themselves and soon we were all standing on the ledge. Suddenly I spotted a piece of paper hanging on the wall.

"Look," I said. "There's some paper on the wall, maybe it could be a clue for the next stage." I reached up where it was and pulled it down. There seemed to be a riddle on it, probably a clue for the next stage."

"What does it say?" Ron asked.

"Um, before the riddle there is something saying, 'you have completed stage one.' And there's a riddle below it, saying, 'Take the tunnel that takes you east, but a beast you shall meet' what does that mean?" I said.

"I think it means we have to battle a monster," Percy said. "And take the tunnel."

I nodded. "So what are we waiting for? We need to take the tunnel!" Hermione said.

We all nodded and followed Hermione down the dark tunnel. I wondered what we'd meet at the end; I hoped it wasn't something _too _scary.

**A/N: I'm really happy with this one. It's a great one. The next chapter will be stage two and the one after that will be stage three. And I think you'll get a shock at the end of stage three, I can't believe I did it, but it makes the story. And I'm sorry for not updating for almost two weeks. I was ill and then it has been a really looong week this week too. I've decided my story will be a bit longer, maybe 18 or 20 chapters. Ps please please read and review! **


	11. The Test Part Two

**Hermione's POV**

The tunnel seemed to take for ever. I couldn't see the end, only darkness ahead of us. Harry, Ron and I had all said _Lumos. _The dim flickering light wasn't enough though. We could only see about a metre in front of us. I really wanted the tunnel to end and to get out. My eyes hurt from so much darkness. I stared on a head, suddenly seeing something. A shape was moving in the darkness.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but I think it might be the 'but a beast you shall meet' line of the riddle," Annabeth answered.

We walked on down the passage. I didn't see the shape again though. All I could hear was the echo of four pairs of feet stamping on the cold stone floor behind me and the breaths from five noses. Wait five? There were only four people behind me, Percy, Harry Ron and Annabeth. "Wait," I whispered.

"What is it?" Harry whispered back.

"Can you hear that?" I asked. "Hold your breath, everyone." I heard faint mumbles of "yes" and "Okay" from behind me, and I held my breath, everyone else doing the same. I heard it. A faint raspy breathing that sounded like two people breathing together. "Run!" I whispered. I held out my wand so I didn't trip. I heard clattering footsteps from behind us. There was definitely something chasing us. We ran faster and faster, but since our legs were so tiered, we didn't run as fast as we would normally. Suddenly though, we stepped out of the tunnel. We were standing on a small grassy area at the foot of a mountain. I realized we'd run through the middle of the small mountain that the cave started in. I ran faster. Annabeth, Percy and Harry the same, but Ron was standing in the mouth of the tunnel. I turned around to face him.

"Ron!" I shouted. "Hurry up!"

"But my legs don't work anymore!" He moaned.

"You're legs are fine," I said. I tried to think of something quickly to make Ron run. I had it, "Ron! There's a spider beside you're foot. A really big one!"

He suddenly started running, as fast as I've ever seen him run. He caught up with us and we ran. We sped along the grass, and suddenly the monster emerged. I'd never actually felt so scared in the whole thirteen years I'd been alive. It was a giant dog with two heads. I tried to think what it was, but I couldn't remember. It was like fluffy, but with only two heads.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. "What monster is that?"

"That is Orthrus, Cerberus's brother. He was owned by a Giant and guarded the magical red cattle that Hercules stole. It is foretold that a Demigod will defeat him. I read he is more deadly than Cerberus."

"I have an idea!" Harry exclaimed. "Ron, Hermione, remember we used music to make fluffy sleep. Maybe it will work with this one."

"Oh yeah!" Ron said. "Fluffy is probably Orthrus and Cerberus's other brother too…"

"Probably. We don't have anything to make the music though. Anyone got any ideas?" I asked. Orthrus was almost at us.

"Sing!" Annabeth shouted out. "Hermione, sing to it!"

I suddenly froze. I've never sung in front of anyone before. But I really should. It could save our lives… "Okay," I said. "I'll do it." I tried to think quickly of a song to sing. All I could think of was, Twinkle Twinkle little star. "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

It didn't seem to work. The dog looked drowsy, but didn't look like he was going to fall asleep. I needed to try a more relaxing song. Somewhere over the rainbow. My mum… sorry step mum used to sing it me when I was little, so I should try that one. "Somewhere over the rainbow…" I sang the first few words and Orthrus was already swaying, almost falling to the ground, "way up high," I saw Orthrus just about to fall over. "In a land that I heard of…" CRASH! Orthus crashed out on the ground, almost asleep. "Once in a lullaby, somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true."

I finished the song and Orthrus was well and truly asleep. The power of relaxing songs on multi headed dogs was really amazing. "So?" I asked. "Who's going to finish it off?"

"I will," Percy says. He walked up towards it, stabbing riptide in its side. Orthrus crumbled to dust. "We need to find the last stage. Does anyone know where it would be?" Percy asked. Suddenly the ground crumbled beneath us. We fell down, about three metres under. I realized though it was another tunnel.

"I think we just found it," Ron said, picking himself up.

"I've found another piece of paper," Annabeth said.

"What does it say?" Harry asked. "Um, it says, 'you have completed stage two' and then another riddle about the test 'You have completed the first two, but a terrible choice awaits you'" Annabeth said.

"Oh great," Ron said. "Another riddle that will come true."

** A/N How was it? Did you think the idea of songs making Orthrus sleep was good? If you have any ideas about the story, please tell me, by either reviewing the story or PMing me. Sorry it was short, but I will make it up to you with the next chapter which will be long. See you soon!**


	12. The Test Part Three

**Hermione's POV:**

This time, the tunnel didn't drag on so much, and soon we came to a gate. I saw another piece of paper on the wall.

"Look," I said, pointing to it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Look, there on the wall, another piece of paper," I said.

"I'll get it," Annabeth said, reaching up and grabbing it. "There, got it."

"What does it say?" Ron asked.

"Um, It looks like proper instructions. 'You have two hours to complete the last stage, if you succeed, you get the prize, if you do not, and something terrible will happen to one of you, and then you will have to fight for the prize. But it won't be easy.'" Annabeth read.

"Okay, so we really need to get through the last stage or something terrible will happen to one of us. Come on, let's go through," I said, heaving the huge Iron Gate open. "Come on, a little help here?!" I asked impatiently. Percy walked over to me and helped me heave it open, and together we opened it. And now, before us was a huge maze.

The five of us walked through the gate, and now we stood at the entrance of a huge maze. I pulled my wand out of my jacket pocket. "_Lumos_," I whispered. The tip of my wand lit up, and cast a dim light over the stone floor of the maze. Harry and Ron did the same, and there were now three dim glows of light brightening our way. We twisted and turned through the maze of around an hour. We didn't find any way of getting out. Soon, the last stage time would be over and something terrible would happen to one of us.

"Is the last stage just a maze?" Ron asked. Before I could answer him, something happened. There was something watching us…

"I feel like we're being watched," I said.

"Me too," Harry replied.

"I can hear something too… like the sound of a cat breathing, like when crookshanks is about to catch a mouse…" Before I could finish, Percy spoke.

"I have a feeling I know what it is, but I hope it isn't."

"What?" I asked.

Before Percy said anything, the thing jumped out. It looked like a Lion, but its mane was like pure gold and its fur was too. It was Nemean lion from the myths I read. "Yup," Percy whispered. "Just as I thought."

It lunged, and we ran. Twisting through the maze, until suddenly, we were at a dead end. "What do we do now?" Ron whispered.

"I've got an idea," Harry said, pulling his sword from its sheath. "Hermione, Percy, you distract it by throwing stones at it, and Annabeth and Ron, try and distract it too. I'll sneak up from behind it and stab it with my sword."

We nodded, Percy and I walked to one corner of the dead end and Ron and Annabeth at the other. I picked up a stone, ready to throw it. Suddenly it came into sight. It was running towards us. I threw a stone at it, and it was about to lunge at me, when I heard load, of tune singing. It was Annabeth, trying to make it go away from me. It had its huge paw with razor sharp claws, just about to go into Annabeth's chest. Suddenly though, it fell to the ground, hopefully dead.

"Is it – dead?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "I think so. It isn't breathing anymore."

It crumbled to dust that second. It was dead. We stepped over the pile of dust and proceeded on through the maze. Soon, around forty minutes passed, and we still couldn't find the door.

"How have we got left?" Ron asked.

"Five minutes," I answered.

Ron gulped. "I bet we won't find the exit in five minutes."

We walked on, around four minutes passed, and we had one minute left. Suddenly I spotted the door. "Look," I said. "There's the door." I pointed ahead. "We need to run, now!"

We ran to it, suddenly we heard a horn. Before we could think, we'd run through the exit. I realized we were too late. By seconds. I looked around the room in which we'd just run into, it was large and seemed really cold. The walls were rock and the floor had rough wooden boards on it. All the furniture in it was a large dark throne, where a cloaked figure sat.

"You did not complete the stage in time," The figure said, and I recognised their voice as the voice we'd head that morning, announcing the test had begun. "You have failed, and one of you will pay."

I didn't know what was going to happen but, the figure stood up and pointed a gloved finger at Ron. "You," They said. "Come here."

My heart was in my throat, I didn't want anything to happen to one of my best friends. I tried to move forward, but my legs didn't seem to work. I tried to shout out but my voice didn't seem to work anymore. But suddenly I saw something terrible happen. Ron disappeared in a puff of smoke. My voice started working again and I screamed, "RON!" The others seemed too shocked for words. They just stood there, their mouths gaping open in shock.

"Now one of you has paid the price, you will have to fight for the prize." Their voice was so cold and evil; it chilled me to the bone even more than before. "Go through the door to begin. Go!"

We slowly walked towards the door everyone still shocked at what at happened to poor Ron. I hoped he wasn't dead, but deep down I knew he would be okay.

When we stepped through the door, what was in front of me chilled me to the bone. The Minotaur was standing before us, ready to make his kill. I readied my arrows and my wand. It lunged for Annabeth.

I wasn't going to lose another friend. "Hey!" I shouted. "Cow face, leave my friend alone!" I shot an arrow at the Minotaur, hitting it in the leg. It writhed in pain, and this made it even angrier. It charged at me, but I dodged to one side. Harry then tried to swing his sword, but missed by around an inch, unlucky. Percy tried and also missed by the same. Last to try was Annabeth, who stabbed it in the leg. "Mooaarggh!" It screamed out, it sounded like a moo and a human scream. But of course it didn't work out so well; it stumbled, almost landing on Percy, who quickly dodged to the side. It tried to get up, but the pain in its leg seemed too sore, and it lay there trying and trying.

This was our chance to finish it off. Annabeth quickly stabbed it, and it crumbled to dust. We had the prize, but we'd lost Ron. The cloaked figure appeared in front of us, holding some kind of scroll.

"You have done well, Demigods. Here is you're prize," The figure said, handing me the scroll. "Now go, before I change my mind!" We looked around for an exit, seeing a flight of stairs leading above ground. I took the scroll, and the four of us headed up. By the time we got to the top, it was already dark. We set up a camp, and I sat there, on my sleeping bag, thinking. I really hoped Ron would be okay. I wanted to find him. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. I drifted off into sleep, worrying about what would be ahead of us in the quest…

**A/N: I'm sorry people who love Ron, but he will return. It was the longest chapter I've ever done with this story, so I'm really proud of myself. In the next chapter, Grover will come into the story. Please read and review. Bye!**


	13. Four Becomes Five

**Third Person:**

Hermione woke that morning to shouts of "Grover!" and "G-Man!" She slipped out of bed, and saw Harry was still asleep. Annabeth and Percy were up though, with another boy she didn't recognise. The boy was average height, and had curly brown hair, and he was wearing a camp halfblood T-shirt, and a pair of furry trousers. _Odd, _Hermione thought. _Why is he wearing furry trousers? _She slowly walked over and tapped Annabeth on the back. "Who is that?" She asked.

"That's Grover, Percy and my other friend. Come and meet him," Annabeth replied.

Hermione nodded and slowly walked over to Grover. "Hi," She said.

"Um, Hi. Are you Hermione?" Grover asked a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes. I'm Hermione."

"Hi."

Hermione nodded and turned to Annabeth. "Why on earth is he wearing those furry trousers?" She asked.

"They aren't trousers!" Grover said from behind Hermione.

"What are they then…?"

"My legs!" Grover exclaimed. Hermione looked at him, with a what-on-earth-does-that-mean look on her face. "My legs!" Grover said, pointing at his legs.

"What about your legs?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not wearing furry trousers! They're my legs – I'm a satyr!" Grover said, impatiently.

"Then why don't you have horns and hoofs?" Hermione asked.

"I do!" Grover took the hat he was wearing off his head, revealing small, stubby horns. He then took his trainers off, to reveal goat hooves.

"Right, sorry," Hermione said, suddenly feeling stupid. "I'm going to wake Harry up." She turned and walked towards Harry's bed.

"Harry, wake up," Hermione said, shaking him awake.

"What…?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, get up! We only have four more days of this quest left! We need to get going!" Hermione said impatiently.

Harry slowly rolled over slowly and picked himself up. He picked his glasses up and his clothes. Hermione left him to go and get dressed. She was sad about Ron. She really hoped he was okay, and she hadn't slept much in the night, because she was worrying about him. Hermione stared at the blue sky. It was a nice day, so they'd probably better get going. She wondered if Grover was coming, she would ask Annabeth that later. She stared at her feet. She missed Ron so much. Harry emerged from the tent, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, "We need to have breakfast." Harry slowly nodded and followed Hermione to where Percy, Annabeth and Grover were.

"Who's that?" Harry asked Hermione.

"That's Grover, Percy and Annabeth's friend," Hermione replied. "And before you ask why he's wearing furry trousers, they aren't trousers, he's a satyr."

"Kay," Harry said quietly. "Hi," He said to Grover.

"Hey! Percy and Annabeth were telling about you," Grover said. "It's Harry, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

Annabeth and Percy turned to face the three of them. "We made breakfast," Annabeth said. Grover's face lit up.

"Food!" He exclaimed happily, rushing over to the food.

"He's a lot like Ron," Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

That made Hermione a bit happier. Since Grover's personality was a lot like Ron's, it made her miss him less. She conjured up some plates for them to eat off. Percy spooned the food on to her plate. "What the Hades is it?" She asked, staring at the gloop on her plate.

"Um, some grass," Percy said.

"Ugh!" Hermione said. "I'll get something nicer than that." She pulled her wand out of her pocket. "_Accio, Bread!" _

Harry gave her a puzzled look. "How do you know where it is?"

"Easy. We passed a bakery yesterday evening, when we were looking for a campsite. I remembered where it was," Hermione said. Suddenly a large, fresh looking loaf of bread flew into her hand. "See."

They ate the bread hungrily (Grover ate most of it.) Once they'd all eaten, they decided to head off. Hermione packed up her clothes and sleeping bag, and she found the clue. It still didn't make any sense to her. She pocked it and headed off, running to catch up with the rest.

"Annabeth?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is Grover coming on the quest?"

"Yeah, he is," Annabeth replied.

"Kay."

They walked out the forest. Luckily, no monsters sprung up on them, this time.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

By the time it was tea time, they'd got quite far. All their legs ached badly. They were walking along a small footpath along the edge of a field. Suddenly, they saw something, a dark figure lurking in the shadows. It stepped out, and they saw who it was. Annabeth's face went white.

"Annabeth, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Mormo… Lamia's sister." Annabeth looked scared. Hermione readied her bow, Percy and Harry readied their swords and Annabeth her knife. Grover just looked scared and just stood there. Mormo ran for us, her fangs bared. Percy swung his sword, missing. Harry swung, and almost hit her, but she lunged at him, fangs about to bite into his neck.

"Help me!" He said weakly.

Hermione, on instinct shouted out, "Hey! Mormo!"

Mormo turned to Hermione, ready to lunge at her. She tried to duck out of the way, but failed. Mormo was now about to bite into Hermione's neck, when suddenly, she jumped up. "Give me your prize," Mormo hissed. "And you will be free."

"No!" Percy shouted, he didn't know what the prize was, but he didn't want anything getting taken.

"You dare question _me_?!" Mormo hissed, lunging at Percy.

Percy swung his sword. It hit Mormo in the arm. Black blood started gushing out, and Mormo was weakened.

Hermione saw her chance. She fired at Mormo, killing her. She crumbled to dust, leaving a small heap on the grass.

Hermione walked over to the pile of dust, and retrieved her arrow, wiping it on the grass and putting it back in her quiver.

"Does Lamia have any other blood sucking sisters?" Harry asked.

And to his surprise, Annabeth nodded. "Yes, one other sister, Empusa."

"Let's hope she doesn't turn up soon then," Harry said.

Grover nodded. "Yeah, I really DON'T want to be eaten any time soon."

The five of them headed off, hoping that they wouldn't meet Empusa…

**A/N Good chapter? PLEASE PLEASE review and favourite and follow this. I'm glad I put Grover in it, because it needed him, I don't why. I'm finding it hard without Ron in it too. I kinda miss him. This fanfic will finish soon, so I'm quite sad about that. I soo don't want it to end. I've got some really good news too… I'm doing a sequel set at Hogwarts. Okay bye, and don't forget to review. And if I don't get 3 reviews on this chapter, I won't update. **

**Bye!**


	14. Lake Lerna

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat on the grass, eating my lunch. It was only three more days until our deadline. I hoped today wasn't as dramatic as yesterday, with Grover arriving and Mormo attacking us. Harry had gone on ahead, because he heard a strange noise. I saw him running over, an expression on his face that obviously said "Uh Oh."

And of _course _I was right. "Monster… lake…" He whispered.

_Oh great! _I thought. It was probably Lake Lerna, where the Hydra and Karkinos (a giant crab) live, and no doubt we'd have to cross it. And it probably had even more monsters in it – just for us.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "What does that mean?"

"There's a lake on a head, it seems to go on for ever… and I saw monsters in it… two to be exact. But there might be more," Harry replied, finally getting his breath back.

"So we'll need to cross it," I said.

Harry nodded. Grover spat out the crisp packet he had been chewing on. "I don't want to! I'm too scared! Please can we find another way over, like Hermione or Harry could conjure up a flying carpet or something!"

"Sorry, we haven't learned that spell yet," Harry said.

Grover groaned. "Just great," he whispered to himself.

"But how can we cross?" Percy asked.

"Using a simple spell that _I _learned in transfiguration class," Hermione said.

"I learned it too!" Harry said.

"Yeah, you did, but you weren't paying proper attention in class, so it would be best for me to cast it, since I know it better than you," Hermione replied. Harry nodded.

"Fine!"

"Annabeth, can you get me a stick?" Hermione said. I nodded and went to look for one. I found one under a nearby tree. I picked it up and handed it to Hermione. "Thanks," she said.

"It's nothing," I said.

She started walking down the hill. "Come on!" Hermione said. "I need to do it by the water's edge." We nodded and followed her down.

Once we got to the water, I saw two enormous shapes in the water.

Grover gulped. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"It's the only way across; it's so wide that both edges are over the horizon. Do you really want to walk round it?" I said.

"No."

"Okay, but we _have _to go over it using whatever Hermione is going to conjure up."

Grover didn't say anything. Hermione started casting the spell. She tapped the stick twice with her wand and said, _"Boatio!"_ (**A/N I just made it up) **The most awesome thing happened… the stick turned into a boat! Yeah, a boat, you weren't misreading. Magic was _so _cool. The boat was big enough to fit all of us in, and had oars. We clambered in and Percy and Harry took the oars. The first couple of metres were okay, and neither of the monsters attacked us. Yet.

Suddenly there was hump rising in the water. The surface broke and there, was none other than Karkinos, the giant crab, with its pincers at the ready.

I quickly unsheathed my knife, oh how stupid I was, I stabbed and my knife blade hit Karkinos's shell, breaking the tip off my knife.

"Great!" I said. "Now how will we kill it if its shell is so hard?!"

"Dunno," Percy said, "we'll think about that later, right now it's about to lunge at us!"

"Well use the oars, that's what they're for; moving the boat!"

Percy rolled his eyes and started rowing quicker.

I needed to think of a way to kill Karkinos. Then I thought of something, his underneath, it didn't have shell on it.

"Percy?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Give me riptide," I said.

Percy passed me riptide and I unsheathed it. Quickly when karkinos was in the air, I stabbed, and suddenly it was raining dust.

"I did it!" I whispered to myself.

"We've still got the hydra to go, remember," Hermione said.

"I know."

Harry and Percy rowed on while Hermione and I looked on ahead. Grover just looked out over the lake, munching on a coke can. Suddenly, I saw something… the hydra…!

"Guys," I said. "Look!" I pointed at the Hydra, all its eight heads now out the water.

Percy unsheathed riptide and swung it at one of the Hydra's heads, just as he did it, I said: "Don't…!" But just as I said that, he cut its head off, and it fell down and went in the water with a loud _Splash! _"…cut its head off, it gets replaced with two," I finished.

"Oops," He said.

"But how are we going to kill it?" Harry asked me.

"We'll have to stab it in the body!" Hermione said instead of me.

"Exactly," I said. "But it will be really tricky, because its body is in the water."

Suddenly, Harry stabbed. But suddenly there was a horrible sound of metal scraping against rock. Harry had hit a rock. When he pulled his sword out of the water; it had a big chip on the blade. "Great," He muttered under his breath.

Hermione readied her bow. She shot her arrow at it, and missed, the arrow fell into the water, never to be seen again. Seriously, everyone seemed to be missing today.

"Oh, just give it here," I said, putting my hand out for the bow. "I'll try." Hermione handed it to me and I readied. I'd actually never really used a bow before. So I'd better be good. I readied it and fired. It hit the hydra right in the body. Easy, Peasy, Lemon, Squeezy. It squirmed it the water for a bit, but fell into the water like a stone. Well and truly dead. I'd probably better get a bow now, seeing that I was so good at it. But it must have just been beginner's luck.

"How the hades did you do that?!" Percy questioned me.

"I dunno," I replied. "Beginner's luck, I suppose!"

We carried on over the lake, safe and monster free. And once we finally reached the end of the huuuuuge lake, we got out of the boat, a little soaked, but completely fine. Grover suddenly turned a horrible green colour. He retched and puked on the grass. Ugh. I don't even want to mention what it was like. Everyone turned away, feeling sick. We walked over the grass, searching for a place to set up a camp for the night. We eventually found a clearing, and Grover was sick again. We was very prone to seasickness, or should I say, lakesickness. We settled down for the night, and I drifted off into sleep, waiting for what was to come in the morning…

**A/N So that's that chapter done. Sorry it took so long to write, I was on holiday for two weeks, and then I just kept forgetting for the last four weeks. It's been 6 weeks since I last updated. That's terrible. And also the computer broke and took ages to fix. Yup, It's been VERY hectic. I like this chapter because I managed to put a little bit of funniness into it, which I'm not usually that great at. So now I only have six more chapters to write. It's sad. But I WILL be putting a sequel up. And I'm doing an OC contest for my next story. I need some wizards/witches and some demigods. Visit my profile to get the full details. Oh and P,s PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Henny14**


	15. The Cliff

**Hermione's POV**

I studied the piece of paper with the riddle written on it. A few of the lines had already come true. I was worried about Ron. I'd been thinking about it for the last two days. Speaking of two days, we only had two days left of the quest. I wondered if we'd actually be able to complete it.

I could hear the birds tweeting as I sat on a soft patch of moss on the side of a mountain. The sun shone down and the sky was cloudless. It was so peaceful. You would hardly think that there were monsters about trying to kill us, and we were on a quest, a very dangerous quest. There was only beautiful sunshine and birds tweeting.

"Right," I said, standing up. "We'd better get going." I picked my rucksack up and folded the riddle up and placed it in the side pocket.

Everyone else stood up too. We started walking up the small muddy path up the mountain. It was slippery – there had been rain last night and I had to be careful. We were walking along a ridge, a very thin ridge at that. Everyone was silent, not the usual babbling of voices, talking about camp and Hogwarts and plenty of other stuff. I wondered if it was because we only had two days left – Friday was our deadline and it was Wednesday now. My booted feet slammed against hard rock. We were off the muddy path and now we stood on a small thin ridge of rock.

I looked down at my feet, careful where to put them. "Put your feet where I do," I told the others. There were a few mumbles in response. Two straight cliffs lay at either side. We were very high up, almost at the top. It was getting less steep now, levelling out, but the ridge was getting thinner. I was being extra careful, holding my arms out to the sides to balance myself.

"Maybe we should turn back," suggested Harry.

"No." I shook my head. "We'll manage, come on. You're usually the brave one."

"I'm just worried that's all," Harry replied. "I'm worried that someone might fall off the ridge."

"Then we'll be careful," I said firmly.

"Alright," Harry sighed.

The ridge was thinning even more. I wobbled a bit, but Annabeth, who was behind me, steadied me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I looked back to see if everyone was there, and that's when it happened. I put my foot on a rock and it wobbled and fell away. I fell after it, but I managed to grab onto the edge of the ledge. I held on for dear life, and Annabeth and Harry tried to help haul me up. They couldn't pull me and one of my hands lost grip. I was holding on with one hand. I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. My fingers hurt so badly and were slipping. I tried to hold tighter but I couldn't. One of my fingers slipped. And the next second I was falling. Falling down towards the ground, I was tumbling and twisting. Calls of "NO!" and "HERMIONE!" echoed around, but I couldn't respond, I was falling too fast. Fear pounded in my heart, I didn't know what would happen next, and then everything went dark…

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

**Annabeth's POV**

"HERMIONE!" I screamed. Tears started falling down my face. She was my sister. I was only getting to know her, and now she was plunging to her death. I pushed that thought out of my mind. Somehow she might survive. But I doubted that.

"Come on, we need to keep going," Percy said solemnly. I slowly started walking after him and Grover, but Harry didn't. He looked worse than me.

"Both of my best friends are gone," he whispered. "BOTH OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE GONE!" He shouted loudly. It echoed around.

"Harry," I whispered. "You've still got us."

"I-I- I know," he sobbed. "B-b-but it won't b-b-be the s-same."

"Come on, Harry, we need to keep going," I tried to sound strong, but failed horribly. I fought back the hot tears that were falling down my face. The cold, bitter wind blew my hair in my eyes, wetting it with tears.

"I know," he sounded slightly stronger. He turned around slowly and followed me the now four of us walked slowly along the ridge, which was now widening. Rain started pouring down and soaking us, but still we moved on. The quest had to be finished, I knew that.

I wondered if Mom knew. She probably did. I looked up to the dark clouds. It looked like thunder was coming, and soon. Zeus must have been in a bad mood. We were at the top of the mountain now, it was colder up here. I sat on a rock and crossed my legs. Rain splashed down harder and I heard the rumble of thunder not far away.

"Come on," Percy said. "We'd better find shelter."

I mumbled a reply and followed him down the other side of the mountain. The path was very slippery now, and the wet soaked into my supposedly waterproof boots. Percy found a large rock sticking out from the grassy slopes of the mountain. It was dry and sheltered underneath, and we settled down there. Grover pulled a tin can out of his rucksack and started nibbling it. I pulled my legs up to my chest and stared out across the land. I could see the distant lights of a town about a mile away, we could get food there, I was sure I had some money in my pocket somewhere. I got lost in thought, staring away, a small hope deep inside me that Hermione was okay.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

**Hermione's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying on something soft. I lifted my head and sat up. My head hurt and I had a few scratches and bruises, but otherwise I was okay. I looked around. I was on a patch of moss, and I head the faint pattering of rain, yet I was completely dry. I saw a tall woman with grey eyes and long dark hair. She wore a long flowing white dress and had an owl resting on her shoulder. I instantly knew who she was.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Hermione," Athena replied.

"I fell…" I mumbled.

"One of my many owl friends saved you, Hermione," Athena said.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You are my daughter, Hermione. You need to get back to your friends now; they will be worried about you."

"Yes, I'd better get back. Goodbye, Mum," I said. I turned away, as she showed her divine form and disappeared. I stood up and saw that I was at the base of the mountain. I headed up the side, hoping that everyone was still on it. I was getting wet now; it soaked my clothes and my boots. I kept on walking and saw a large boulder stuck in the side of the mountain. Percy, Harry, Grover and Annabeth were all huddled under it, asleep. I walked over to them and woke them up. They all sprung to their feet and looked shocked.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry questioned me.

"No, silly," I said. "I'm well and truly alive."

"But… how?" Annabeth asked.

"Mum saved me… I don't know why, she never told me," I replied.

"She watches over us, but I've never been that close to death before. If it ever happens to me, I hope she does the same," Annabeth said.

They all hugged me tightly, glad I was back. They thought I'd died, but mind you, so had I.

"Come on," I said. "We'd better get going if we're going to finish this quest in time."

We walked off, back together again. Nothing could split us up. We'd find Ron and Aphrodite, I was sure of it. We'd make the deadline.

**A/N: Finally! This story is off hiatus! My inspiration has returned! Yipee! I love happy endings. This chapter is nice and long, and I'm already planning the sequel. Pretty please review! Please! I'll update in a few days' time hopefully. **

**Henny14**


	16. Empusa's Revenge

**Harry's POV**

Tomorrow was our deadline, tomorrow we _had _to find Aphrodite. None of us actually had the slightest idea where she was, and why she was taken. I felt really homesick. I wanted to go back to camp or Hogwarts. I'd just figured out something though, I would never have to go back to the Dursleys' ever again. That was one good thing about being a demigod, and, my dad wasn't dead! We were currently walking along a pavement in a town called Riverside. There wasn't a river in sight that was the funny thing about this place. Cars drove past, honking their horns loudly. I hadn't been in a town for a while. I'd always thought of America being really busy, but this part had been quiet, really, really quiet. It was just fields and mountains and the occasional village. This was the biggest place we'd been in, and it was smaller than Little Whinging. We walked along a street, that strongly reminded me of privet drive, dull matchbox houses with small neat lawns. All the houses tightly packed together and absolutely nothing vaguely exciting. This street was called 'Pine Tree Avenue' although there were absolutely _no _pine trees. There were some stumps at the side of the pavement, so I guessed that there had once been pine trees sometime.

The rhythm of four pairs of feet and one pair of _hooves _clattering against the pavement was making a loud tune. _One, two, one, two, one, two. _I listened to the clacking tune and the birds tweeting in the treetops. It was nearly the end of the day and I was _sure _nothing extraordinary would happen today.

Hermione was walking briskly along ahead of everyone. She really wanted to get this quest finished, I knew that. And after her near death experience yesterday, she probably did not want to have another one of those. Yesterday she could have died, and we all believed that she had, even her. Annabeth lagged at the back, her backpack weighing her down slightly. Percy walked back to her. "Let me help you with that, Wise girl," he said, trying to take it from her.

"I can manage by myself, seaweed brain," she said indignantly, speeding up and walking alongside Hermione. Percy folded his arms and sighed. I stifled a laugh.

We were coming out of the town now and into a forest. There was a nice small path twisting and turning through the trees. Birds tweeted in the treetops and everything was peaceful.

Suddenly I heard branches snapping.

"Do you hear that?" I asked the others.

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"Shh!" I said, holding my finger to my lips.

Branches snapped, but I couldn't pinpoint where from. I looked around frantically.

Hermione spotted something. "Look! Over there," she pointed to a tree. At first I didn't see anything, but I noticed a woman, hiding behind a bush.

"Empusa…" Annabeth muttered. She had long flowing dark hair and eyes like rubies. She was deathly pale and wore a long black robe. But what really was creepy about her was her teeth; two white, pointed, sharp fangs were protruding from between her lips. She licked them ferociously. She was almost beautiful, except for her eyes, like blood. She looked vampiric, but that was what she was, basically, a vampire.

"You killed my sisters," she hissed. "I _shall _have my revenge!"

We immediately sprang into action. I had my sword in one hand and my wand the other. Hermione was readying an arrow. Annabeth's held her bronze knife and Percy held riptide, whereas Grover, he had stones he'd just picked up. She jumped out in front of us, hissing, her teeth gritted, ready to bite. We were ready too. I swung aimlessly at her – missing.

Not a good move.

Annabeth stabbed at her from behind, creating a small gash in her leg. That just made her even angrier. Somehow her fangs elongated and now they were sharper and pointier than ever.

"Blood… blood…" was all that escaped her mouth. Her mouth was open and she was longingly looking at our necks.

Hermione fired an arrow at her stomach. Hermione had killed her. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

But Empusa merely pulled the arrow out. It was covered in blood. She snapped it in half. "Do you really think you can destroy mewith an _arrow_?!" She clung on to the last letters of each word, holding them for a long time.

"As we've seen, no," Hermione said in her best know-it-all voice, trying to hide her fear.

"Empusa…" Annabeth was wracking her brains. She jumped up. "Empusa! The only way to kill Empusa is…" she lowered her voice so that only we could hear her. "…To stab her in the heart."

Now we knew how to kill her, it would be easier. We readied our weapons and Grover picked up an especially sharp stone.

"Demigod blood…" her mouth was open and her eyes were almost popping out of her head, "You really think you can destroy _me_?!" she repeated.

"Yes," Grover said confidently. Percy elbowed him in the ribs.

She scoffed. "I shall have to suck your blood…" her mouth was open, dripping saliva. "Blood…" She was insane.

She leapt at Hermione who shrieked loudly. Empusa's teeth were hovering over Hermione's neck. She tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but to no avail. I couldn't help my best friend. Empusa's teeth pressed Hermione's skin, almost in- _SMASH! _The sound of stone hitting bone sounded, and I realised that Empusa had been hit in the head by a rock, one of Grover's rocks specifically.

Empusa screeched in pain and doubled over. I took my chance and lifted my sword above Empusa's heart.

"This is for hurting my best friend!" I drove the sword into her heart. Her screaming stopped and she crumbled to dust. I took my sword out of the dust and quickly ran to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Hermione nodded. "I think so. It's just a little cut."

I nodded and turned to Grover. "Well done, mate," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

Percy agreed. "Yeah, well done, G-man," he said.

"Blahaha, it was nothing."

Annabeth hugged Hermione tightly. "Those two are getting close," I remarked.

"I know. They're practically inseparable," Percy replied.

Hermione walked over to Grover. "Thank you, Grover," she said.

"S'alright," he replied.

We were all safe now, after that near death experience, especially for Hermione. But what we didn't know was what would happen tomorrow, the last day of our quest. Oh we couldn't imagine what was to come when the sun rose the next morning, one of the hardest days of our lives…

**A/N: So there's chapter sixteen. God, sixteen already? Anyway, thanks for the reviews, percyjacksonfan135 (my ONLY reviewer!) and the reason I didn't update was because I got hardly any reviews! Reviews motivate me! So if you want an update sooner review! anyway, one more chapter before the finale five (yes, that's what I'm calling my last few chapters.) Anyway, I don't want to bore you with a really long author's note, so bye for now!**

**P.S Please review!**


	17. The Riddle is Solved!

**A/N: Right, first things first, this is a filler chapter. I bet you're thinking "Ugh, A filler chapter!" I hope this isn't like some other filler chapters which are dull and nothing happens in them. This is the last chapter before the finale five (yup that's what I'm calling them!) There's officially going to be 22 chapters, I've completely planned that out (unless I add some more which may happen, it depends.) I remembered that nobody knows what the mysterious clue was that they were given in the end of chapter 12 (The test part three) is. I'm now going to completely explain that in detail in this chapter. I have been telling everybody in most chapters, but for people who forgotten (or haven't read the author's notes at the end of chapters 13 (Four Becomes Five) 14 (Lake Lerna) and 15 (the cliff) but I'm doing a sequel, it's going to be set at Hogwarts in year three (the prisoner of Azkaban) So basically Annabeth, Grover, Percy and possibly Thalia? Come to Hogwarts. Anyway, on with chapter seventeen (God, seventeen!) and this extremely long author's note is finished.**

**Hermione's POV**

The fire spat sparks out on the grass. I let the warmth of the fire warm my toes as I studied the piece of paper with the clue on it._ You shall find the goddess of love in a place that has a mouth but no tongue. _It baffled me, and that didn't usually happen to me. Actually, I'd never ever been baffled before with a riddle or clue. We'd all had a look at it, and none of us could work it out. What was it? I stared into the fire, the flames flickering.

"Here you go, Hermione," Harry almost made me jump out my skin.

"Gods, you gave me a fright," I said. "Thanks, Harry," I added taking the bowl of food he had for me. He sat down beside me, eating his own food. I looked at the grey slop that was in my bowl.

"What _is _it?" I asked.

"The last of the bread mixed with grass and mushrooms," he replied.

"Right…"

I dipped my spoon into the grey mush and took it out, grey juice dripping back into my bowl. I gingerly ate a small amount off the stew – it was actually not bad.

"Who cooked this?" I asked.

"Grover and Annabeth," he replied, taking a mouthful of his.

I nodded and placed my bowl down beside me. I went back to studying the piece of paper. _Mouth that has no tongue… _A river? No, Aphrodite couldn't be hidden in a river, perhaps underneath it, but not in it. I dived into thought, thinking, mouth that has no tongue, mouth that has no tou-

I had it! A cave, she was hidden in a cave.

I jumped up, and exclaimed, "I've got it! I know where Aphrodite is hidden!"

Everyone looked at me. "Where?" Percy asked.

"A cave," I replied.

"That doesn't narrow it down by much," remarked Grover.

"Wait," Annabeth started. "I think I might know where."

"Where?" We all asked together.

"About eight miles that way," she pointed west. "We could check it out."

"And if it isn't the right cave, we're doomed," Harry said.

"How do you know there's a cave there?" I questioned.

"School trip," she replied simply. "Ten miles from west from Riverside."

"Well then, that's where we're heading," Percy said.

"Yup," I agreed. "Oh, Gods, I really hope that it's the right place," I muttered under my breath.

"It will," Annabeth reassured me. _She's got bat hearing, _I thought.

"I hope so," I said.

We continued to eat our food in silence, apart from Harry and Percy, talking quietly between each other.

I wondered what they were talking about, probably reminiscing about past adventures. I sighed and put down my empty bowl.

"I'm going to bed now; it's going to be a long day tomorrow," I said, turning away.

"Night, Hermione," Harry said.

"Goodnight!" Annabeth exclaimed, "I'm just coming to bed now too."

"Night," Grover said.

"Yeah, night," Percy said.

"Goodnight, everyone," I said, walking towards the tent. I took my jacket, jumper, shoes and socks off and crawled into my sleeping bag. I lay my head down on my wrapped up jumper and closed my eyes. I didn't feel sleepy now that I was in bed. It made me feel wide awake. I heard Annabeth coming in and going into bed. "Night, Annabeth," I whispered.

"Night, Hermione."

I closed my eyes, willing myself to go to sleep. I was worried about what would happen tomorrow… would we find her or not? I was scared that Ron was dead, or hurt. But mostly I was worried about the outcome of our quest. Sleep was taking my body over, I struggled even to think. _What will happen?! _I thought. _What will…? _I drifted into sleep. Owls hooted outside and everything was silent and peaceful for once. The only light was the stars and moon, and the steadily going out fire.

**A/N: Hope that chapter was good! I uploaded this chapter two days early! And I usually update later than I promise! Sorry it wasn't long, I just couldn't add any more to it. Thank you for the reviews, Percyjacksonfan135 and GinnySong. Please review this chapter!**

**And I've now got 40 reviews! THANK YOU!**

**Please review!**


	18. Finding the Cave

**Annabeth's POV**

_The world was dark. Everything was silent. I was standing in the dark. I was scared, more scared than I'd ever been before. My heart was pounding in my chest. My feet were glued to the ground with fear. I heard footsteps. It was so dark, that I couldn't make out a figure. The footsteps grew louder and stopped in front of me. I could hear the source of the footsteps heavy breathing. They were so close to me. If I moved even an inch, I would touch them. My stomach filled with dread. I looked up slowly, and found myself staring straight into the cold, black eyes of…_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily. "Annabeth," I told myself. "It was only a dream." I took a deep breath. "Only a dream," I repeated.

I quietly unzipped my sleeping bag and slipped out of bed. I tip-toed to the door of the tent and unzipped it a little. I peered out the hole. It was still dark, but I could see a faint tint of pink on the horizon. I pulled my boots on, grabbed a book and slipped outside. I sat down on a tree stump and began to read.

Around five minutes later, or what I thought was five minutes later, I heard the door of the tent unzipping. I looked up from my book and saw it was Hermione. It was now light. How long had I been reading?

"Could you not sleep either?" I asked her.

"Annabeth, it's eight O'clock. That's when I normally wake up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Had I been reading for three or four hours? I had read a good bit of my book, but it only felt like five or ten minutes, weird.

Hermione started on breakfast. I heard the tent unzipping again, and saw it was Grover.

"Morning, Grover," I said brightly.

"Morning…," he said sleepily.

I looked back down at my book, and waited for breakfast.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

We had been walking for a while, maybe around an hour. Nothing had been that hard on the way. It was easy, and no monsters had attacked us, yet. It was a lovely day, warm and breezy. There were no clouds in the sky to block out the sun's rays. Zeus was obviously in a very good mood. Hermione ploughed on ahead, holding a compass in front of her.

She turned sharply into some dense woods. We hurried after her. It was dark and damp in the woods. There was a musty smell in the air, not the usual, fresh tree-ish smell you normally get in woods. We walked though it for a while, it seemed never-ending. Hermione stopped and looked at the compass closely.

"Was it ten miles East or West from Riverside?" Hermione asked.

"West," I replied.

"Whoops, we've been going the wrong way, silly me. Well, back we go," Hermione said.

"How long exactly have we been going the wrong way?" Harry asked.

"Uh, since we turned into these woods…" Hermione said, but was cut short by the sound of branches breaking. "Run…" she whispered. "RUN!"

We all ran as fast as we could, leaping over branches and dead trees. I could hear footsteps pounding against the ground behind us.

We broke free of the forest and stopped running (which was a very bad mistake) to catch our breath back. The thing that had been following us came out as well.

We all turned to face it.

"Oh, gods it's-" I started but Hermione cut me off.

"A chimera," she finished. "The Ministry classifies them as XXXXX and that means _very _dangerous. Only one wizard has ever killed one before."

"Then I'll be that second wizard," Harry said.

"Chimera_s_?" Annabeth questioned. "There's only _one _Chimera."

"I've battled Chimera before, and I almost died. I didn't kill it either," Percy said.

"Its mouth is glowing red! What does that mean?" Grover exclaimed.

"It means it's going to blow," Percy replied. "Everyone get down!"

We all flattened ourselves against the ground. Fire blew above us, singeing the tips of my hair.

I took out my knife, and once the fire stopped, leapt onto Chimera's back. That was a completely idiotically stupid thing to do, yet I did it. I stabbed my knife into its back and screamed in pain, spewing fire everywhere, setting Hermione's jacket alight.

Percy, Grover and Harry had now engaged in the fight, while Hermione was still trying to put the fire out. I pulled my knife out and stabbed it in again, deeper this time. It yelped ever louder and fell to the ground. I was still on its back, holding on to my knife. It got back up again. Hermione had managed to get her jacket off, but the fire had moved onto her hair. She was panicking, looking around for water.

"Hermione!" I screamed, "There's a stream behind you!"

She turned around quickly and immersed herself in the water. I stabbed Chimera again, and it fell over for good, almost flattening me. Harry ran up and speared his sword into the monster. It crumbled to dust and he retrieved his sword from the mess. Hermione climbed out of the stream. We ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she said. "It's my hair and jacket that aren't," she laughed.

I headed over to her jacket. It was still smouldering, but the grass had just about put it out.

"You won't be wearing that again," I remarked.

"No! Defiantly not!" she laughed.

We were all okay, after that attack. We needed to get to the cave, and fast!

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

I was sure that the cave was around here; we had been walking for hours on end. We were in a grassy patch now, beside some woods and with a cliff on the other side.

"I was defiantly here on the school trip… the cave was in these cliffs. Where is it?" I said.

"Maybe it's over grown?" Hermione suggested.

"Good idea!" I exclaimed. "I'll have a look."

There was a patch of under growth to the side. It was very over grown. I jogged over to it and had a look. I felt around a bit and noticed that there was a slight hole in the back, big enough for me to crawl into. I crawled into it a couple of metres when Percy called my name.

"Annabeth, have you found anything interesting?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've found this hole in the back of the under growth," I said. "Wait…"

"What?" Percy asked.

I crawled further in. I thought I'd seen something move. It had probably been my imagination.

"No, it's nothing," I said. I sat down, but as I did so, I fell backwards, doing a somersault in the process. "Aagh!" I screamed.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I've found the cave though," I replied.

"Great!" Percy replied.

I stood up and tried to get push the vines covering the entrance to one side and I slipped out.

"Turns out it's overgrown since I was here," I said.

"How long ago was it?" Hermione asked.

"Three or four years," I replied.

"Ah," said Hermione.

"Come on, let's go in! We need to find Ron and Aphrodite and find out if this is actually the right cave!"

"Yes, let's go," said Hermione.

We all trailed into the cave. I really hoped it was the right one, because if it wasn't Ron and Aphrodite would be doomed.

**A/N Finally! I've finished this chapter; I've been working on it for ages. I mean, how long does it take to write one? Thanks for the reviews as well, the more I get, the more I update! Please say if I made any mistakes and I will sort them. The story's almost finished. And plus, the first reviewer of this chapter will get a sneak peak… go get reviewing! (It will be review 43 btw) **

**Bye!**


	19. The Beginning of Magic

**AN: Ahhhh! I'm sorry for not updating when there is like 3 or 4 chapters left! :( :( it has been like 11 months since I updated, so sorry! I will make it up to you though, there is a bonus chapter coming between chapters 6 and 7! Yay! Anyway, on with the story! Oh, and I also had to completely rewrite this chapter :'( (I had it written months ago but the computer broke and I couldn't get it back!)**

**Hermione's POV:**

The scene of beauty before my eyes was astounding. The crystals glimmered in front of my eyes on the ceiling of the cave and on the walls. It was like a crystal tunnel... it was amazing.

As the others followed came into the crystal room they all stood in awe, staring at the rows and rows of beautiful stones.

"Oh, this was why our class visited here. Now I remember. Wow. It's even more beautiful," Annabeth said to herself quietly.

"This cave seems magical. Hermione do you know?" Harry asked me.

"What? No... I don't think-" It suddenly came to me. "Oh, well there was rumors of a cave. A cave, somewhere in Scotland, where magic first began..."

"Where Hecate blessed a group of mortals with magic 10,000 years ago," Annabeth finished.

"Wow..." Harry muttered, "so, this is where our magic first started, in this crystal cave..."

"Well, not especially this cave. More like one in Scotland. But it must have moved with western civilization, to here," Annabeth corrected.

"Funny to think we are in the place our magic began. Maybe it will be super strong or something?!" Harry suggested.

I just replied with a simple, "Maybe."

We left the crystal cavern in silence, walking along the cold, damp tunnels with only the dim light of our wands showing us the way.

Suddenly, we heard a scream. My head whipped around as I searched for signs of danger. Nothing. Just the drip, drip of water coming off the stalactites and the sound of our breathing. Me, Annabeth, Percy, Harry and G- wait. Where was Grover?

"Grover! Grover? Where are you, Grover?" I screamed but it was no use and there was no reply.

"Where is he?" Percy whispered.

"We can't have lost him," Annabeth said surely (Or unsurely).

"I hope so," Harry said.

We searched for at least an hour and had zero luck. I hoped he was ok. It would be terrible to lose another member of our team. I then remembered about Ron. I had forgotten but then it popped back into my head, plaguing my thoughts once again. Had it only been four days since he disappeared? And who was that cloaked figure that took him and created the Test? All the questions bussed around in my head.

"I think we need to keep going. I'm sure Grover is going to be okay, maybe Medusa has taken him prisoner or something?" I suggested.

"Yes, maybe," Annabeth said.

"We need to go," Harry said, checking his watch. "Our time is nearly up. We ten hours until our deadline is over and then the gods will start a war. We need to save Aphrodite, find Ron and Grover, and we need to hurry."

"Nicely said," said Percy, giving Harry a Hi-five.

"Now is not the time for Hi-fives," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Come on."

We ran through the tunnels for a while, stopping every once in a while to regain our breath, but that was about it.

I thought about Grover, what had happened to him? Now was probably not the time to think about it but I couldn't help my mind wandering off. I knew I hadn't known him for longer than a few days, but going through all this with somebody, when you lose them it is harder than you thought it would be.

Suddenly I heard rocks falling and a screaming noise. "Harry!" Annabeth yelled.

I snapped back to reality and stopped running. When I saw where I was I was very glad I had stopped at that moment, because looming before me was a giant ravine, at least 50 metres down and 20 across. I looked down and saw Harry was clinging onto a bit of loose rock. Annabeth and Percy were trying to help him up but it was no use. I quickly knelt down to and help him anyway but I was too late. He fell...

**(A/N: Maybe I should just end it here, but I'm not that evil XD.)**

But, just in the knick of time he grabbed Annabeth's arm. She was slipping too. Percy and I both grabbed one of her feet each and we heaved Harry up. But it was still no use. He was slipping.

"You can't pull me up. I can't be saved, I'm sorry," tears were forming in Harry's green eyes. "Find Aphrodite and Ron and Grover. Please. And remember, Hermione, I-" he slipped.

"NO!" I screamed, tears spilling out of my eyes. I looked away, not wanting to see my best friend splatted against the cavern floor.

Annabeth was quietly sobbing while Percy was biting his lip. "Look..." Annabeth said. "He's... he's slowing down... and, he has a golden haze around him. That's really strange."

I turned to look and sure enough he was falling very slowly and was glowing gold. And then, in a puff of glitter, he disappeared.

"Huh," Annabeth said. "He's been saved."

A pang of hope surged into me. Maybe they were all Ok, and everything would be alright. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Come on. We need to go, and we need to save them," I said solemnly.

"Yeah," Percy and Annabeth agreed.

"Okay then," I said. "Let's get going."

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

I walked fast though the dingy rock tunnels. All I could hear was the clatter of our shoes hitting the rock. I held my wand in front of me guiding the way for all of us, since I was the only one with magic left. The thought pained me, so I decided to keep away from it.

Suddenly, I heard a growl.

I stopped and looked back. Nothing. "Don't you hear it?" I asked the others.

"Hear what?" Percy asked, confused.

"That low, growling sound. I feel like i've heard it before."

And then it rounded the corner and things got really bad.

It was chimera, again.

"But we killed chimera six days ago," I said quietly.

"Monsters, when you 'kill' them they are sent to Tartarus. They never fully die. They come back, eventually. Sometimes weeks, sometimes years," Annabeth lowered her voice. "Sometimes days."

Before I got to say anything Percy had uncapped Riptide and Annabeth had drawn her knife. I nocked an arrow and aimed it at the beast's head.

But, before we could do anything, the creature swiped a claw at Percy and he disappeared. Yep, you heard me right, he disappeared.

It was the same way Harry had done when he had fallen an hour earlier.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

She bared her knife and stood in a ready stance. "Go!" She shouted at me. "Go and save Aphrodite and the others. I'll hold it off!"

"But-" I began.

"No buts, just go!"

I did what I was told and ran for it. I looked back a second later to see Annabeth disappear in that same golden light.

"No!" I screamed. But I had to keep going. Chimera was charging at me. I had to run.

Chimera lunged and everything went black.

**A/N: Ooh! A cliffie! (A cliffhanger if you didn't know XD). I am going to be doing the sequel waayyyy in the future and I will be including Heroes of Olympus characters. And of course there will be, Annabeth, Percy and Grover. You can suggest up to 10 characters. Please, I have no idea who to include XD. And remember, REVIEW! :D :D xXXXXXXX**


	20. Trapped

**A/N: Here's chapter 20. Wow 20! :D Please review (I am not getting many now :/ ) Has everyone lost interest in the story? **

**Oh, well, I will continue anyway. Do people actually read the AN? XD (why do I bother doing these?)**

**MERRY XMAS! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D xoxoxoxoxo**

**Hermione's POV:**

I opened my eyes. I was lying on some sort of rock floor and I had obviously hit my head, as it hurt terribly. I tried to sit up, but with not avail. Even with my eyes open, everything was blurry.

A fuzzy yellow and orange shape appeared in my line of vision.

"Hermione!" It said. "You're awake!"

At that moment I realized the shape was actually Annabeth, the yellow was her hair and the orange was her camp T-shirt.

"Annnaaabeffff," I tried to say, but my voice box hurt too much to speak.

"Eat this," she whispered. She put a bit of what looked like pastry in my mouth. I chewed weakly. It tasted amazing, like the chocolate pancakes my dad made. Already I felt much better.

I managed to ease myself into a sitting position.

"What was that?" I asked weakly.

"Ambrosia," Annabeth replied. "Food of the gods. It heals injury in Demigods, if you eat too much, though, you will burn up."

I nodded and surveyed my surroundings. Everyone was there, Harry, Percy, Grover and a very beautiful woman wearing a tattered robe that was covered in mud and ripped in several places.

"How did we get saved?"I asked.

"Ah, that was Aphrodite. She used the last of her power to save us."

I turned to Aphrodite. She smiled weakly at me. "Thank you," I said, trying to smile, which resulted in a strange lopsided one.

"No problem," she replied.

I noticed we were locked in a cage. The bars were made of a strange material, like wood mixed with metal, stone and plastic, all twisted together. There were two benches down each side of the side of the cell, on which Aphrodite and Harry were sitting on. Percy sat on the hard rock floor leaning against a bench with his knees up, while Grover was standing up, eating a tin can.

Yuck.

"Where's Ron?" I asked.

Annabeth and Harry exchanged glances.

"What?" I asked.

"He's here," Annabeth said. "But you're not going to like what you see."

"What do you mean?" I asked frantically.

"He... he's been brainwashed by Medusa. I'm sorry," Annabeth said.

"But, we can save him, right?" I asked. No-one said anything. "Right?" I asked.

"I don't know, Hermione. I think he's gone for good," Harry said sadly.

"No! We can save him, I'm sure of it," I said.

Everyone exchanged glances.

A girl in a purple T-shirt appeared at the door of the cell. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth was hanging open. She had massive dark circles under her eyes. She looked like a zombie. She was carrying a tray.

"Food," Annabeth said.

"Food? Where?" Grover said excitedly.

The girl-zombie put the food through a small hatch at the bottom of the door.

"There," I said.

Annabeth picked up the tray of food and frowned. "Ugh, the food does not look very nice."

"What type of plate is it?" Grover asked eagerly.

"Um," Annabeth said, fingering the plates. "Polystyrene."

"Ooh! Extra crunchy. Yum!" Grover said. He bleated and jumped over, taking a plate of food and a plastic fork. He went over and sat in corner.

Annabeth handed everyone a plate and a cup of water. When she handed me I looked at it and prodded it with my fork.

"What exactly _is _this?" I asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth answered.

It was a plate of brownish green sludge. I took a forkful and nearly choked. It was foul. I gagged and resisted the urge to spit it out, and instead I took a large gulp of the dirty water we had been given.

"Delicious," I said, wincing.

HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO HP PJO

We sat in silence for a while. It began to get unbearable, so I went over to sit next to Harry. He was still staring at his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"Is this about earlier? I knew what you were going to say."

He blushed. "I...I didn't mean it like that. You're my best friend. My sister. Well not by blood, but you know what I mean."

"I do. And we are still related,kind of. Through the gods. You're my... Oh gods! You're actually my Uncle. That is so crazy!"

Harry laughed. It had been a while since he had done that. Probably the last time was probably back in May, when I woke up from being petrified. It seemed like such a long time ago. A life time, almost. It was hard to imagine it had only been around a month and a half. About a week after that I'd gone to Camp Half Blood and then well, everything had gone mad.

After a while Harry went over to talk to Percy and I was left sitting next to Aphrodite.

"I know how you feel about him," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked incredulously.

"I know about your feelings for Harry," Aphrodite repled.

"What? No! I definitely don't fancy him! I would never like him like that. I would rather fancy Ron-"

"Thanks, thanks a lot," Harry said to me, storming away to the other side of the cage.

I stood up "Harry! Harry wait! I didn't mean it like that! Harry..."

It was too late. He must have hated me. I sighed and sat back down, putting my head in my lap.

"You know, once I'm out of here, I could easily fix this..."

"No! You are not shooting your stupid love arrows into me or Harry. I don't need their help."

"I don't shoot love arrows into people. That is my son, Eros who does that," she replied.

"Well, your son's Arrows, excuse me for getting that wrong. I haven't read the myth in a while," I said calmly. (or I was trying to be)

I heard a hissing noise. I turned to see a humanoid with scaly green skin, a hideous face, a forked tongue and a mass of coral snakes for hair standing at the door, holding keys.

"A gorgan..." Percy breathed.

"What did you do with Ron?!" I screamed at her.

"My name is Euryale. Now, you have an appointment with the lady Medusa," she hissed, unlocking the door.

**A/N: Sorry for filler chapter :/ I just don't want the big finale happening too quickly. And, yay! I updated super quickly :D**

**Reply to a review from Guest:**

_I know, but I wanted to make Hermione's skills different to everyone else's. :) I will get more in depth into that later in the fanfic/in the sequel. Hope this helps :D_


	21. Meeting Medusa

**A/N: Happy New Year :D! I hope everyone has had a great Christmas and New year and best wishes for 2015. Wait... I haven't posted since last year XD When I woke up this morning I was like **_**Oh my gosh, I haven't eaten since last year! **_**XD**

**And, on to more serious matters. I got this rather inappropriate review this morning... from a guest reviewer, I am thinking about turning off guest reviews. So, if YOU are a guest reviewer reading this and you want to review, ONLY REVIEW WITH NICE THINGS TO SAY ABOUT THE FANFIC OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Okay, rant over XD OK? And maybe Guest reviewers could all get accounts XD That would make life a lot easier! So, please be nice and appropriate. Okay? :) (sorry for long Author's note) And, anyway on with the chapter :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

Euryale led Hermione, Harry, Percy, Grover and I down the small, dimly lit passageway. I could hear the echos of our feet on the stone. We had left Aphrodite in the cell. I wondered how they managed to keep her confined, surely a goddess has a lot more power than a monster? Percy had defeated Medusa before, so surely if a demigod could kill her, a goddess could definitely do it.

I tried desperately to get my hands out of the shackles that she had put around all our wrists. No use. They were made of celestial bronze, which would be impossible to break with my wrists. I would have to stay captured for the moment, if only-

Wait? did I have my dagger? Had they remembered to take it away from me, because I wasn't conscious when they did.

I looked at my hip. Yes, my knife was still strapped securely to my belt. That was good. I needed to think up a plan.

Maybe they would take my handcuffs off when we got to Medusa, if that was where we were going, maybe the gorgon was lying and taking us to our death. I averted myself from that subject and focused on the things we needed to do.

Rescue Aphrodite,

Save Ron if possible

Defeat Medusa and her sisters.

Get back to Camp Half-Blood before midnight, which was in eight hours.

Yep, no biggie.

That would be easy to do in eight hours. I sighed.

"We are here," Euryale's voice broke the silence. The same glassy-eyed girl wearing the purple t-shirt pushed us through a stone arch after Euryale. The room that we were pushed into was enormous, you could probably fit ten of the big house at Camp Half-Blood into it. The room itself was beautiful. Gods know how much work had gone into it. There was intricate carving on the ceilings, huge stone pillars coming down carved with trees and mountains and rivers. Tapestries hung from the walls, each a night-time scene. One was a temple with stars and the moon in the backdrop, one was a river flowing through a forest, another was a great castle on a rock beside a lake, a big mansion with an eerie look about it and the last was the tops of trees swathed in a thick fog. The place had an air of magic about it. I breathed. The room was an architectural masterpiece.

"Hermione, look," Harry said, pointing to the tapestry of the castle.

"Hogwarts," Hermione breathed. "I wonder why there is a tapestry of it here?"

"Ah, the tapestry. A gift to Hecate from her son, Godric Gryffindor," a voice said from behind us.

We all turned around but we stopped short when we saw the snakes.

A woman was sitting on a throne that looked like it was made of a human. It was like a large stool that a person was standing behind with their arms outstretched to form a back and armrests. The whole thing was stone.

The person, sorry, _creature _that was sitting there wore full greek battle armour, she had writhing green snakes for hair and black sunglasses over her eyes. There was an assortment of stone statues sitting around her.

"Hecate lived here, you know," Medusa said, her voice dripping with poison. "This is the ancient house of Hecate. I take it you've seen the cave, no?" she gave out a small laugh. Her face turned sour. "She invited her favourite mortals there, and blessed them with magic. She left her four demigod children, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw to lead the mortals, and so that school began. This place has been derelict for centuries, ever since Hecate moved to the Underworld."

"Why did you kidnap Aphrodite?" Percy asked.

"It's simple. If I kidnap Aphrodite, there will be no love left in the world. Only hate. Sweet, glorious hate!" Medusa began to cackle manically

"You're crazy," Percy said.

"How did you kidnap the Goddess?" Hermione asked.

She gave a small laugh. "Kronos of course. He bestowed me with his power."

"What?" I asked. "Kronos is dead. You are delusional!"

"I am most certainly not. Kronos gave me his power to end all children of the eldest gods."

"You mean me and Harry," Percy whispered. "Why?"

"Because you and your filthy little demigod friends deserve to die," she cackled. "We shall have a duel to the death, and by death I mean _your _death, okay?"

"I accept," Harry said, looking at Percy.

"Uh, I do too," Percy said.

"What are you doing Harry, you idiot! You could get killed! You've never been in a duel before!" Hermione said.

"Uh, yes I have. In the dueling club last year!" Harry shot back.

Medusa stood up. "Boy! Give me my weapon!" A boy around thirteen with bright red hair and an orange Camp t-shirt and that same glassy look in his eyes appeared carrying a sheathed sword. Why was there someone with a camp t-shirt here?

Oh gods, it was Ron.

"Ron! Ron! Ron, Ron look at me! It's Hermione! Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Ah, yes, my little pet. He's ever so nice to have around, you know. He does the dishes."

"What have you done to him?"

She gave another one of those short laughs that were really getting on my nerves. "I simply altered him, that's all."

"How do we get him back?" Hermione asked.

Medusa gave another short laugh. "You think _I _would tell you that, Half-Blood, out of the goodness of my heart? So that you could get him back ? No, silly girl, NEVER!"

Hermione bit her lip.

"And now," Medusa laughed. "The duel begins."

**AN: Aaannnd the end of the chapter! See you soon :D Ps: please review! :D**


End file.
